Made of war and love
by Sam Sanders
Summary: Dean Winchester vient d'emménager dans un petit appartement au coeur de Chicago. Castiel est un soldat américain déployé en Irak. Rien n'était censé les rapprocher, si ce n'est un triste hasard. Destiel. AU. Soldier!Cas.
1. Chapter 1

J'ai longtemps hésité avant de poster ça. Parce que bon, Pelican Bay n'est pas terminée, cette fiction non plus, et voilà. Sauf que je sais comment va finir Pelican de façon assez claire, je sais à peu près comment va finir celle ci, et elle est bien avancée... Que Diable! Postons!

Ceci est un Destiel, donc c'est slashique, donc y'aura du citron. C'est pour ça qu'un des chapitres sera M. Le reste de la fic sera quelque part entre K+ et T. Disons T- . Ou K++.

C'est un Univers Alternatif, parce que, j'ai essayé, et j'arrive décidément pas à écrire quelque chose de décent dans le monde de Supernatural. Cas et Dean sont donc tout les deux Zhumains. Et Cas est un soldat américain. Donc il est en uniforme. ... Je tenais à le préciser. Des fois que ça intéresse des gens qui seraient, comme moi, un peu cinglés avec les uniformes de l'armée.

Voilà, voilà, ce que vous reconnaissez ne m'appartient pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent avec mes écrits, c'est pas moi qui a inventé SPN, de toute façon, si c'était le cas, je ne serais pas là en train d'écrire du Destiel mais quelque part en train d'essayer de flirter avec Speight Jr.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Juillet 2005**

Dean Winchester se laissa tomber sur le canapé noir en laissant échapper un soupir. Il saisit la bière posée sur la table basse, celle que Sam n'avait pas terminée. Il la vida presque cul-sec avant de basculer la tête en arrière en fermant les yeux. Il était épuisé. C'était Dean qui avait voulu déménager le plus rapidement possible. Parce que la cohabitation avec son frère devenait de plus en plus difficile, parce qu'il était tombé amoureux de cet appartement, et surtout, parce qu'à 32 ans, il estimait qu'il était temps pour lui de vivre seul et de pouvoir ramener des filles dans son lit sans avoir à s'assurer que Sam était absent.

Dean redressa la tête et contempla la douzaine de cartons qui envahissait l'espace de son salon. Il passa une main entre ses mèches brunes, tout en réfléchissant à la conduite à tenir. Certes, Sam et lui avaient bien avancé: les meubles du salon et de la chambre étaient tous installés à leur place définitive, ceux de ce qui allait devenir un bureau reposaient dans leur carton, à même la moquette, attendant sagement d'être montés. Oui, ils n'avaient pas chômé. Dean secoua la tête et décida que les cartons attendraient le lendemain. Il saisit la deuxième bière, vide, celle ci, et se leva pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Il posa les bouteilles dans l'évier avant d'aller ouvrir le frigo. Celui-ci était vide de tout aliment solide. Il restait uniquement une bouteille de bière et le pack de canettes de soda que Sam avait amené avec lui. Dean referma le réfrigirateur d'un coup de rein.

Il traina des pieds dans le couloir, pour se rendre jusqu'à sa chambre, tout en organisant la journée du lendemain. D'abord dormir. Jusqu'à midi. Puis il se doucherait rapidement et sortirait manger au fast food en bas de la rue. Ensuite, il irait faire quelques courses, histoire de pouvoir survivre jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, puis il s'attellerait au déballage des cartons. Il éteignit la lumière du couloir et alluma celle de la chambre en soupirant. Il était pressé d'être finalement installé. Les déménagements, ce n'était pas son fort, en fin de compte. Dean retira son tee shirt et le lança au pied de son lit. Il commença à défaire sa ceinture, mais trois coups secs interrompirent son geste. Il fronça les sourcils, tourné vers la porte de sa chambre et persuadé qu'il avait rêvé. Mais on frappa une nouvelle fois. Dean jeta un coup d'oeil à son réveil: 23h48. Il retourna dans le couloir, sans prendre le temps de remettre son tee shirt: Sam devait sans doute avoir oublié quelque chose. Mais, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, ce n'était pas Sam qui se tenait dans la lumière du pallier. La jeune femme, ses cheveux blonds réunis en une queue de cheval, portait un bas de survêtement gris et un marcel blanc. Elle semblait être, tout comme Dean, sur le point de se coucher. Le regard vert de la demoiselle passa une seconde sur le torse de Dean avant de remonter sur son visage:

- Bonsoir, excusez moi de vous déranger.

Dean lui offrit un sourire charmeur:

- Aucun problème. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous?

Elle sourit et lui tendit une enveloppe, tout en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille:

- J'ai reçu ça dans ma boite aux lettres, et... Enfin, j'imagine que le facteur s'est trompé de numéro.

Il fronça les sourcils et prit l'enveloppe, qu'il parcouru rapidement du regard. Puis il la tourna vers sa voisine, de façon à ce qu'elle puisse lire l'adresse:

- Oui, c'est bien mon adresse, mais comme vous pouvez vous en douter, je ne suis pas cette... Grace Novak.

La jeune femme eut un rire cristallin et dit en replaçant la même mèche derrière la même oreille:

- Non, vous n'êtes visiblement pas elle. Mais vous pourriez très bien être son fils.

- Ha, vous faites erreur. Je n'ai rien à voir avec cette brave femme. Je viens de m'installer ici. Aujourd'hui même.

- J'ignorais qu'elle avait déménagé... Il faut dire que nous n'étions pas très proches, toutes les deux. Elle était un peu... Etrange.

- Elle n'a pas vraiment déménagé, en fait. Elle est malheureusement décédée. Je n'en sais pas plus, si ce n'est que j'ai salement profité de sa mort.

Elle se mordit la lèvre:

- Je suppose que ce n'est pas très bien de rire sur ce sujet...

- Je suppose, oui. Je m'appelle Dean Winchester, dit il en tendant la main vers elle. Je n'ai pas encore mis mon nom sur la sonette donc je préfère vous le dire. Au cas où vous vous demandiez.

- Joy Morgan, répondit-elle en lui serrant la main.

- Je vous aurais bien invitée à boire un verre, mais mon frigo et désespérément vide, grimaça Dean.

- Pas de souci. Il faut que je rentre, de toute façon. Je travaille, demain.

Elle se recula de deux pas et dit avant de partir vers son appartement, à droite de celui de Dean:

- Mon nom est sur ma sonette, si vous me cherchez.

Dean la regarda rentrer chez elle en souriant comme un idiot. Au final, il aurait pu tomber plus mal. Il secoua la tête et referma la porte d'entrée. Il s'adossa à celle-ci et examina l'enveloppe que lui avait remis Joy. L'adresse était écrite d'une main masculine, sans aucun doute possible. Un peu brouillon, mais parfaitement lisible, sans doute écrite à la va-vite. Dean retourna l'enveloppe pour lire l'adresse de l'expéditeur. Un certain Castiel Novak. 5ème peloton d'une première compagnie. Quelque part en Irak.

- Un soldat, souffla Dean. Tiens donc.

Il posa la lettre sur la console dans l'entrée et retourna dans sa chambre. Le soldat n'était pas son problème. Il se rendrait au bureau de poste le lendemain, en revenant du supermarché. Il pourrait ensuite demander à Joy si elle voulait l'aider pour déballer quelques cartons. Ils se boiraient ensuite un petit apéritif. Voire plus si affinités. Dean sourit à l'idée de ce nouveau programme mais, pour le moment, il avait un autre projet: dormir. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller. Il chercha à tâton l'interrupteur afin d'éteindre la lumière, puis il tourna la tête sur le côté, de façon à ne pas mourir étouffé. Il se battit quelques secondes contre son jean, qui retrouva son tee shirt au pied du lit, avant de se glisser sous la couette. Le linceul du silence retomba sur la nuit, seulement troublé par le faible ronronnement du frigo.

Mais, après deux minutes de calme, Dean repoussa les couvertures et s'assit sur le bord de son lit. Il se gratta la tête des deux mains et soupira avant de se lever:

- Fais chier, tiens...

Il traversa le couloir jusque dans son salon, attrapant au passage la lettre du soldat. Il alluma la lampe de chevet à côté de la télévision et s'assit dans son fauteuil. Il retourna l'enveloppe plusieurs fois, inspectant l'écriture de Castiel Novak. Savait-il que Grace Novak n'était plus de ce monde? Probablement pas, s'il lui écrivait. Et, si personne ne l'avait prévenu depuis... Comment réagirait-il en apercevant le tampon rouge "décédé" sur la lettre qui lui reviendrait? Ce n'était pas une façon correcte d'apprendre un décès. Il n'y avait pas de façon idéale d'apprendre un décès. Mais Dean était bien placé pour savoir qu'une annonce bien faite rendait la chose plus facile à encaisser. Sam y avait eu droit. Pas lui.

Il se décida enfin à ouvrir l'enveloppe pour en sortir la lettre. Même écriture, plus facile à lire, cependant. Il avait sans doute eu plus de temps pour écrire la lettre que l'adresse. Dean soupira profondément avant de se lancer dans sa lecture.

_"Hey Mam'_

_Je t'ai envoyé plusieurs mails, mais comme tu n'as répondu à aucun d'entre eux, je reviens à des méthodes de communications plus traditionnelles. Je sais bien que l'informatique n'est pas, et ne sera probablement jamais, ta tasse de thé. Tu as peut être même oublié comment ton ordinateur fonctionne. Je prendrais le temps de te réexpliquer à Noël, si tu veux._

_Parce que, oui, le Lieutenant Colonel Sink nous a parlé d'une permission pour Noël et Jour de l'An. J'espère faire partie de ceux qui rentreront. Mais, vu que je ne suis pas rentré depuis mars et que je me comporte correctement, j'ai bon espoir. N'en parle pas à Gabriel, surtout. Je voudrais lui faire la surprise._

_Je pense beaucoup à vous deux. Pas plus tard qu'hier, on a discuté avec une mère de famille. Enfin, discuté... C'est un bien grand mot. Disons qu'elle nous parlait et qu'on se contentait de hocher la tête de temps en temps. J'ai pas compris un mot de ce qu'elle nous disait. Et Sawyer non plus, à ce qu'il m'a dit. Enfin, bref, elle regardait ses enfants avec tant d'affection que j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi. Rajoute à ça ses deux enfants qui se taquinaient mutuellement, et j'étais devant un beau portrait de la famille Novak. En Irak._

_Avant que tu ne te le demande, parce que je sais que ce sera le cas, mon genou va beaucoup mieux. Je ne boite plus du tout et seule l'humidité ambiante me chatouille un peu. Parce qu'il pleut beaucoup, ici. Ça ne me change pas trop de Chicago. A part qu'il fait un peu plus chaud ici. Et la nourriture et différente, aussi. On est bien nourris, on ne manque de rien, ça non. Mais je ne sais pas où ils ont dégoté leur cuisinier. On est loin des bons petits plats que tu nous prépare chaque dimanche. Je vendrais mon âme pour des frites et un bon rôti de porc. Mais le porc, c'est pas vraiment la viande qu'on trouve facilement, dans le coin._

_Ça me manque. Chicago me manque. Toi et Gabe me manquez._

_Vivement Noël... J'ai hâte, si tu savais..._

_Je t'embrasse. Je t'aime._

_Cas' "_

Dean se mordit la lèvre inférieure en soupirant. C'était son fils... Ça s'annonçait plus difficile que prévu. Il se leva pour attraper un stylo et du papier, puis revint s'asseoir, la tête entre les mains.

Il passa une bonne partie de la nuit à écrire sa lettre à un soldat inconnu.

**xx-xx**

Le vivandier emplit généreusement l'assiette en fer blanc de "_purée de pommes de terre et steack haché_" avant de la tendre au soldat devant lui:

- Bon appétit, Novak.

Castiel inspecta la bouillie grisâtre de son regard bleu océan, avant de le poser sur le vivandier. Il sourit ironiquement:

- Tu essaye de nous empoisonner, c'est ça?

- Arrête de fair ton malin et décarre d'ici.

Castiel saisit son assiette, la posa sur son plateau et dit d'une voix faussement joyeuse en s'éloignant:

- Bonne journée à toi aussi, Grey.

Il rejoignit la table où s'étaient installés Sawyer, celui qui était devenu son meilleur ami depuis qu'ils s'étaient serré la main au camp d'entraînement, et Jameson. Il posa son plateau face à Sawyer et soupira en s'asseyant:

- Bon appétit, les gars...

- T'as vraiment de l'humour, en fait, soupira Jameson.

Castiel croisa le regard moquer de son meilleur ami, avant que celui-ci ne lui demande:

- Comment va ton genoux?

- Mon genou va très bien, merci.

- Tu boite encore.

- Non. Je ne boîte pas, je...

- Tu clopine, ouais, je sais. Mais clopiner et boîter, chez moi, ça veut dire la même chose, figure toi.

Castiel soupira en saisissant sa fourchette:

- Le temps n'arrange rien...

Jameson secoua la tête:

- Le temps? Non, mais écoute moi ça. J'ai l'impression d'entendre ma grand mère. Le temps n'a rien à voir là-dedans. T'as pas de l'arthrose, Novak, tu t'es pris un ricochet. Tu aurais pû te faire rapatrier pour ça. Tu aurais même du, si t'avais pas insisté pour rester.

Castiel lui répondit d'un air absent, en faisant patauger sa fourchette dans la bouillie de son assiette:

- Me faire rapatrier? Et vous laisser ici tout seuls? Vous seriez paumés sans mes talents au combat.

- Tu parle de talents... T'es chanceux, et c'est tout.

Jameson plongea le nez dans son assiette en marmonnant. Castiel croisa le regard amusé de Sawyer. Il avait sauvé la vie du soldat Charlie Jameson à deux reprises depuis qu'ils étaient au front. Charlie ne cessait de répéter que Castiel avait eu de la chance, et qu'il aurait pu s'en sortir tout seul. Depuis Castiel et leurs frères d'armes aimaient se moquer de lui en titillant gentiment son orgueil.

Kelsey, la seule femme de leur peloton vint s'asseoir avec eux, un air excité sur le visage. Sawyer leva les yeux au ciel et s'exclama:

- Oh, Dieu! Tu viens nous annoncer une bonne nouvelle!

Elle hocha frénétiquement la tête, un sourire vissé sur le lèvres:

- Une excellente, même! Vous vous souvenez de la perm dont nous a parlé Sink? Non seulement elle est confirmée, mais elle est étendue à tous les soldats du premier bataillon.

Les trois hommes ne cachèrent pas leur joie. S'ils se tenaient bien, ils rentreraient tous chez eux pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Il n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux. Kelsey sortit une enveloppe et la tendit à Castiel:

- Oh, et Novak... Courrier.

- Du courrier, Novak? plaisanta Jameson. Te serais tu dégotté une petite amie?

- La ferme.

- Elle est jolie? Elle est comment? Brune, blonde, chauve?

Castiel regarda Sawyer, mi amusé, mi consterné:

- Quoi? Max, tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi!

Sa réaction fit rire ses trois amis, mais il les ignora et ouvrit l'enveloppe, sans même vérifier de qui elle venait. Il parcouru la lettre et, au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans sa lecture, son visage se décomposait et les rires des soldats s'estompaient.

_"Mr Novak,_

_Je ne sais pas vraiment comment tourner cette lettre, mais j'estimiais qui vous méritiez des explications. Comme vous avez pû le constater, je ne suis pas votre mère. Mon nom est Dean Winchester, et j'ai emménagé hier dans cet appartement. Si cela m'a été permit, c'est uniquement parce que sa précédente locataire, votre mère, est décédée il y a maintenant un peu plus d'une semaine. Je suis sincèrement désolée que vous ayiez à l'apprendre de cette manière, j'ignorais qu'elle avait un fils et, à vrai dire, même si je l'avais su, j'aurais pensé que celui-ci aurait déjà été mis au courant._

_J'ignore tout de votre mère et de ce qui s'est passé. Mais, si vous le souhaitez, je peux faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour apprendre les circonstances de son décès afin de vous éclairer sur ce point. Peut être devriez vous contacter Gabriel, dont vous parliez dans votre précèdente lettre. Je pense qu'il serait le plus apte à répondre à vos questions, mais aussi à vous aider à traverser cette épreuve._

_Veuillez excuser mes propos maladroits. Sachez néanmoins que je me joins à votre peine et vous présente mes plus sincères condoléances._

_Dean Winchester"_

La feuille se mit à trembler entre ses mains et il sentit son sang brusquement refroidir. Ses yeux bleus restaient bloqués sur la signature de l'inconnu. Sawyer posa une main sur son avant bras, ce qui lui fit relever la tête:

- Cas... Ça va?

Il lui tendit la lettre, son cerveau tentant encore de gérer l'information. Il regarda son ami lire la lettre, la vue brouillée par un voile de larmes, luttant contre une vague de nausée. Sawyer releva les yeux sur lui au moment où une de ses larmes décida de s'enfuir pour dévaler sa joue.

- Merde, Castiel... Je suis désolé...

Il se leva et fit le tour de la table, passant la lettre à Jameson par la même occasion, et vint s'asseoir près de Castiel. Sa main retrouva sa place sur l'avant bras de son ami.

- Tu devrais en parler à Sink... Il faut que tu rentre. Au moins quelques jours... Tu peux pas rester ici. Pas dans ses conditions.

- Non, dit Castiel d'une voix si peu assurée qu'il se surprit lui même. Ce type, il est... L'enterrement est sans doute...

Il n'arrivait plus à terminer ses phrases, mais Maxim ne lui en tint pas vigueur:

- Pense à ton frère, Cas... Il en est arrivé là tout seul. Tu dois rentrer, au moins pour lui.

- Et Sink n'a rien à dire contre ça, ajouta Charlie. On a le droit de rentrer lors du décès d'un proche. C'est dans les textes de lois.

- Rentre à Chicago, dit doucement Maxim.

Castiel hocha fébrilement la tête et essuya ses larmes:

- Il faudra... Je pourrais pas le voir et...

- J'irais lui parler, interrompit Sawyer. T'as pas de souci à te faire. On s'occupe de tout jusqu'à ton départ. On est là, okay?

- D'accord... Merci...

Maxim posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami et jeta un oeil à Jameson et Kelsey par dessus son épaule. Ils étaient là, tous les trois, mais ça n'allait pas être facile. Pas pour eux, et encore moins pour Castiel.

* * *

Au cas où vous vous demandiez: Oui, j'ai un "turc" avec les uniformes militaires.

Et quand je dis un truc, c'est un gros truc, hein.

Voilà, Voilà..

*sifflote innocemment*


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour toutes ces reviews. J'en espérait pas tant. Vraiment.

Je suis toujours étonnée de voir que des gens lisent et apprécient ce que j'écris.

* * *

_**Septembre 2005**_

Dean ouvrit la porte de l'immeuble en sifflotant et la referma d'un coup de pied. Il ouvrit sa boite aux lettres du mieux qu'il put, ses bras étant chargés des courses qu'il venait de faire. Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir derrière lui, mais il ne se retourna que lorsqu'une voix moqueuse résonna dans le hall:

- Tu es bien embêté, on dirait...

- Joy... Tu tombe bien, tiens.

Elle ouvrit sa propre boite aux lettres et, à défaut de courrier, la referma aussitôt.

- Besoin d'aide?

- Un coup de main serait le bienvenu, oui.

La jeune femme prit un des sacs en souriant et laissa Dean récupérer son courrier et refermer sa boite à lettres.

- Des bonnes nouvelles?

- Seulement des factures, je suppose. Personne ne m'écris. Pas en postal, en tout cas.

- Oui, soupira Joy alors qu'ils montaient tous les deux les escaliers. Je suis dans le même cas. Mes amis et ma famille me contactent uniquement par téléphone. Ou par mail, quand le besoin s'en fait sentir. Je pense que d'ici quelques décennies, plus personne n'aura recours à la poste traditionnelle.

- Trop lente. Et un postier indélicat pourrait lire notre correspondance.

La jeune femme ne retint pas son rire cristallin:

- Je doute que cela arrive!

- Hey, dit-il en haussant les épaules. On ne sait jamais.

Ils arrivèrent sur leur palier et Joy lui tendit son sac de courses avant de dire avec un sourire un peu triste:

- Alors... J'imagine qu'on se quitte ici...

- Peut être pas. J'ai fait des courses, mon frigo n'est plus vide. Tu veux entrer?

Le sourire de Joy devint franc et elle haussa les épaules:

- Pourquoi pas?

Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans l'appartement, et Dean posa son courrier sur la table de la salle à manger.

- Entre, vas-y, dit-il en emmenant ses sacs dans la cuisine. Fais comme chez toi. Je range vite fait mes courses et j'arrive. Tu veux boire quoi?

- Un truc sans alcool ira très bien.

Il passa la tête par l'embrasure de la porte et grimaça:

- Sans alcool, tu es sûre?

La blonde sourit et soupira:

- D'accord... Tequila Sunrise?

- Tu t'es crue au Katerina's? Très bien, Mam'zelle! Une Tequila Sunrise pour la une!

Joy le regarda disparaitre dans la cuisine avec air amusé. Elle s'avança dans le salon, observant les photos encadrées et posée sur le meuble télé. L'une d'entre elles représentait une femme blonde et deux enfants au bord d'un lac, visiblement lors d'un pique-nique.

- Tu as un frère? lança-t-elle à Dean.

- Ouaip! Sammy. Enfin Samuel. Il me tuerait s'il entendait ça, lui répondit-il depuis la cuisine.

Les lèvres de la jolie blonde esquissèrent un sourire et elle continua à observer les photos un instant avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé. Dean revint quelques instants plus tard avec une bière, un verre de Tequila Sunrise et un paquet de gâteau apéritif. Il s'excusa auprès de Joy en s'asseyant près d'elle:

- Désolé, j'aurais pu faire quelque chose de plus élaboré, mais tu m'as un peu pris au dépourvu, pour tout te dire...

- Aucun problème. Les chips au bacon me vont très bien.

Dean ouvrit sa bière en souriant avant de soupirer:

- Je suis pas encore super bien installé... Niveau déco, je parle. J'ai encore quelques cartons dans la chambre, mais bon... J'ai jamais trop aimé les déménagements.

- Je trouve ça pas mal, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Dean se mordit la langue, étrangement nerveux. Depuis sa rupture avec Lisa, il n'avait pas eu d'aventures. Il jouait les Don Juan, ne passait pas une journée sans flatter une jolie femme, mais aucune n'avait encore finit dans son lit. C'était différent avec Joy. Il avait envie d'elle. Même s'il savait très bien que cela ne les mènerait nulle part. Il s'entendait bien avec elle et il devait avouer qu'elle n'était pas la moins jolie de ses connaissances féminines. Elle semblait craquer pour lui également. Après tout, même si leur histoire ne durait qu'une nuit, ils sauraient y faire face, comme les adultes responsables qu'ils étaient. Il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de proposer à la jeune femme:

- Tu... On peut se commander un truc à manger, si tu veux. Et... Passer la soirée ensemble. Si tu le souhaite, hein.

- Voire même la nuit, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire mutin.

Dean la dévisagea longuement avant de secouer la tête et de saisir le téléphone pour leur commander de quoi manger.

**xx-xx**

La lumière du soleil vint lui caresser les paupières, le tirant du sommeil sans rêve dans lequel il s'était plongé. Dean s'étira et, sentant un poids contre son torse, se décida à ouvrir les yeux. Joy était toujours endormie, ses cheveux blonds chatouillant le cou de son amant. Dean soupira et la poussa doucement avant de se lever. Il enfila rapidement un boxer et un jean puis se rendit dans le salon. Il débarrassa la table basse de leur reste de repas de la veille et mis les verres dans le lave-vaisselle avant de revenir dans le salon et d'allumer la télé.

Il navigua sur les nombreuses chaines du câble sans vraiment trouver son bonheur. Il finit par s'arrêter sur une chaine musicale qui diffusait en boucle les tubes pop du moment.

Il se traina jusqu'à la table de salle à manger et s'installa pour lire le courrier reçu la veille. Comme prévu, la plupart des enveloppes contenaient des factures. Toutes sauf une. Une enveloppe qui ne portait pas le cachet d'une quelconque entreprise, mais un timbre portant la mention "Republic Of Iraq", habillée d'une écriture manuscrite que Dean reconnut trop facilement.

Il n'avait pourtant reçu que deux lettres écrites de cette main. Deux lettres qui l'avait profondément marquées. La première était celle à laquelle il avait du répondre, laborieusement, et la seconde, ne portant ni timbre ni adresse, simplement glissée sous sa porte. Le soldat l'y remerciait de l'avoir prévenu, qu'il était revenu quelques temps à Chicago avant de retourner en Irak. Dean avait rangé l'affaire du soldat dans un coin de sa tête. Sans pour autant l'avoir totalement oublié.

Dean se pencha un peu plus sur l'enveloppe. Cette fois ci, la missive portait son nom, et non pas celui de Grace Novak. Elle portait un tampon "Bureau de Poste Militaire", preuve qu'il était reparti au front. Sans doute le meilleur moyen pour lui d'oublier ce qui s'était passé. Pour peu que cela puisse s'oublier. Pendant une seconde, il hésita à la lire mais, après tout, elle lui était destinée.

_"M. Winchester,_

_Je sais. Je me doute que vous devez être surpris de me lire. Surtout après tant de temps. J'ai beaucoup hésité avant de vous écrire. Parce que je pensais que ça finirais par passer; que, finalement, je n'aurais pas besoin de ça. J'aurais aimé. Mais je ne suis pas aussi fort que je le pensais. J'ai besoin de m'exprimer. J'ai besoin d'être entendu, ou tout au moins, d'avoir l'impression de l'être. Je peux difficilement me confier à mon frère, je ne veux pas lui imposer ça. Quant à mes frères d'arme... Je suis un soldat. Je suis censé être fort. La Mort, les blessés, ce genre de chose, je dois pouvoir encaisser tout ça._

_Sauf que je n'y arrive plus. Pas cette fois. J'ai perdu le sommeil. Dès que je ferme les yeux, je la vois, elle, nous. Il n'y a pas une seule journée sans qu'elle ne vienne me hanter. Je suis épuisé, vidé. Pas seulement physiquement. Je n'arrive plus à aller de l'avant, à dépasser tout ça, je n'arrive plus à vivre pour moi._

_Je sais pertinemment que ce n'est pas ce qu'elle aurait voulu. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Il y a tant de questions... A-t-elle souffert? A-t-elle pensé à Gabe et moi? Aurait-elle voulu qu'on soit là, que je sois là? Etait-elle, aurait-elle été fière de moi?_

_Cette dernière question me tue. Je ne supporte pas l'idée que, peut être, je l'ai déçue. Je l'aimais et je ne lui ai jamais dit. Jamais oralement, jamais dans les yeux. Il y a mille choses que je regrette, celles que j'ai faites, mais surtout celles que je n'ai pas faites..._

_Si on me donnait une chance de recmmencer, si on me la rendait, ne serait-ce que pour quelques mois, il y a beaucoup de choses que je changerais._

_Elle n'est partie que depuis trois mois. J'ai pourtant l'impression que ma vie vole déjà en éclats._

_... Je crois que j'ai terminé... Je ne me sens pas vraiment mieux, mais disons un peu plus léger, peut être._

_Merci de m'avoir lu, si vous l'avez fait. Non. Merci de toute façon. J'avais réellement besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Je ne vous enverrais plus de lettres. Je comprendrais parfaitement que vous ne vouliez plus entendre parler de moi, à vrai dire._

_Merci._

_Castiel Novak_"

Dean avait l'estomac noué. Les mots utilisés par le soldat, la détresse qui suintait de sa lettre, l'avaient touché en plein coeur. Bon nombre de personnes n'aurait pas répondu à ça. Plus encore ne l'aurait pas lue. Pourtant, Dean parcourut plusieurs fois l'écriture qui s'étalait sur le papier blanc cassé. Il se leva précipitamment pour saisir de quoi écrire. Il devait lui répondre. Il voulait faire quelque chose pour lui. Il se devait d'essayer.

Alors qu'il se penchait sur son papier à lettres, il entendit Joy se lever. Elle se servit un verre d'eau et passa l'embrasser sur le haut du crâne, et lui souffler qu'elle devait partir. Il ne lui prêta que très peu d'attention, trop concentré sur sa lettre.

Pour lui, à cet instant, il n'existait personne d'autre que le soldat Castiel Novak.

**xx-xx**

L'air était devenu tellement sec qu'il en était presque irrespirable. La température avait considérablement augmenté et Castiel s'estimait désormais heureux quand elle passait sous la barre des quarante degrés. Les combats n'étaient pas nombreux et les soldats faisaient "acte de présence" sur le sol Irakien. Du moins, c'était le cas depuis deux mois.

Castiel regardait trois de ses frères d'armes disputer une partie de poker, installés autour d'une table dans le hangar principal, la table éclairée par une lampe à huile dénichée dans un marché -un souk, comme on les appelait ici. Castiel caressait distraitement Angus qui dormait comme un bienheureux sur ses genoux. Angus était un chiot de quelques mois qu'ils avaient trouvé errant dans les ruines d'un immeuble. Sa mère avait du accoucher là et, effrayée par les bombardements, constants à cette époque, elle avait abandonné sa portée. Quand ils étaient arrivés sur les lieux, Angus était le seul chiot encore vivant, déambulant entre les corps sans vie de ses frères et soeurs. Les soldats l'avaient soigné et nourri de leur mieux et, maintenant qu'il était sevré, Angus était devenu la mascotte du peloton, toujours parmi les hommes, à leur réclamer l'attention qu'il estimait mériter. Et qu'il obtenait toujours. Et, ce soir là, le petit chien brun avait jeté son dévolu sur Castiel, comme s'il sentait que le soldat en avait besoin.

- Tu fais chier à faire tapis tout le temps, soupira Fletcher en jetant ses cartes.

Sawyer sourit et ramassa tout les jetons en jeu.

- Tu ne sais pas bluffer, Fletchy. Tu devrais suivre l'exemple de Cas.

L'intéressé secoua la tête:

- Te fais pas d'idées, Max... Si je ne joue pas, c'est pour t'éviterl'humiliation.

- Ha! Tu m'fais rire. J'te crois pas.

Il haussa les épaules en souriant et flatta la tête d'Angus qui s'étala de tout son long sur les genoux du soldat, manquant de tomber.

Fletcher redistribua les cartes et demanda sur le ton de la conversation:

- Tu as reçu une réponse de ton frère, Cas?

Castiel baissa les yeux sur le chiot et dit en le reposant doucement sur le sol de béton, lui arrachant un gémissement.

- Oui. Lui et sa petite amie partent en amoureux dans les Rocheuses entre Noël et la Saint-Sylvestre...

Sawyer tira sur sa cigarette et dit en regardant ses cartes:

- Donc, en gros, il sera pas là pour ta perm...?

- C'est ça...

- Tu rentre quand même? demanda Lucas, assis face à Castiel.

- Je me vois mal rester ici pendant dix jours...

- Pourquoi pas? Tu garderais Angus.

Castiel jeta un oeil au chiot à ses pieds et lui dit en lui grattant la tête:

- Oui, c'est ça... Toi, moi, et Sink, ce serait le paradis, hein, Ang?

Il se redressa et continua:

- Non, je préfère rentrer. Noël, c'est sous la neige, pas sous le sable.

- Tu vas aller où? Tu vivais chez ta mère avant l'Irak, non?

- Ouais. Mais je pense que Gabe acceptera de me prêter son appart. Et ce serait une bonne occasion pour m'en trouver un, d'ailleurs.

Sawyer posa deux jetons bleus devant lui et lui jeta un regard inquiet:

- Je pense sincèrement que tu devrais pas rester tout seul pendant les fêtes. Et je suis à peu près sûr que ça ne dérangerait pas Katerine si tu les passais à la maison. Il y aura peut être de la neige à New York, cette année.

- C'est gentil de ta part, Max... Mais j'ai pas envie de m'incruster dans une famille qui n'est pas la mienne.

- Comme tu le sens. Ma proposition sera toujours valable le vingt-trois décembre. On en reparlera.

Mais ils savaient pertinemment, l'un comme l'autre, que la réponse serait la même. Castiel soupira:

- Bon... Je vais aller me coucher, moi. J'suis crevé.

- Crevé de quoi? plaisanta Lucas. On a rien glandé de la journée.

- Ta gueule, Lucas, grogna Sawyer. Bonne nuit, Cas. Tu peux prendre Ang avec toi? Il essaye de bouffer les jetons.

- Yep. A demain.

Castiel se leva et tapota sa cuisse pour que le chiot le suive, chose qu'il aurait fait de toute manière. Ils sortirent tous les deux du hangar et furent avalés par la nuit irakienne. Il nétait pas fatigué, effectivement. Mais s'il y avait une chose qui l'inquiétait, c'était bien de savoir ce qu'il allait faire de sa permission de Noël. Parce qu'il ignorait chez qui aller, avec qui fêter la Nouvelle Année... Il avait bien sûr des amis sur Chicago, mais il craignait que l'Irak ne les avaient trop éloignés.

Il traversa la cour pour se rendre dans la tente aménagée en dortoir. La nuit était silencieuse, seulement troublée par le chant d'un grillon, le crissement du sable sous ses rangers et, si on tendait l'oreille, par la respiration d'Angus qui déambulait dans la cour, reniflant chaque mur, chaque caillou, chaque poussière. Castiel leva les yeux pour regarder le ciel, sans s'arrêter de marcher. L'irak avait au moins ça pour lui. Pas de pollution lumineuse. D'ici il pouvait voir la voie lactée.

La vision lui arracha un frisson, l'obligeant à baisser les yeux. Il avait eu l'habitude d'aimer le ciel et les étoiles. Désormais, cela l'effrayait. Il pressa le pas et pénétra dans la tente-dortoir.

Il salua Adrian qui lisait sur son lit avant de se diriger vers sa propre couche. Angus accourut vers lui de sa démarche pataude et sauta sur les couvertures.

Castiel ne songea même pas à le lui interdire et s'assit à côté du chien. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs puis se pencha en avant, les coudes sur les genoux et la tête dans les mains. Il était fatigué de cette guerre. Il voulait rentrer chez lui, boire une bière avec Gabriel devant un match de hockey, le taquiner sur l'arrivée d'un enfant qui se faisait attendre, et recevoir des moqueries sur l'absence de petite amie en échange. C'était ce dont il avait vraiment besoin.

La proximité de la seule famille lui restant.

Castiel se frotta les yeux en soupirant et, lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ses deux orbes bleues accorchèrent son oreiller, sur lequel reposait une enveloppe. Il fronça les sourcils et se pencha pour la saisir. Ce n'était pas l'écriture de son frère. Il sentit son coeur s'emballer et se maudit intérieurement: il agissait comme une adolescente. Il retourna l'enveloppe pour vérifier qu'elle venait bien de Dean Winchester, et il sourit presque imperceptiblement en lisant son nom. Il ne s'était pas trompé. Il déchira rapidement l'enveloppe et parcouru la lettre.

Elle commençait brusquement, sans formule de politesse.

"_Je ne pouvais pas ne pas répondre. Ce qui vous passez à travers votre lettre est tellement fort que je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre qu'y répondre._

_Je comprends votre détresse, je suis aussi passé par là. Vous dire qu'il faut continuer à vivre ne servirait à rien. Vous dire d'oublier ne servirait à rien. Il n'y a pas de "rythme" idéal pour faire un deuil. Mais vous ne devez pas vous dire que vous ne vous relèverez pas. Vous irez mieux. Sans doute pas demain, peut être dans un moi, peut être plus. Mais vous finirez par aller mieux._

_Elle ne vous en voudra pas pour ça. Il faut juste vous autoriser à prendre du temps._

_Ce Gabe, c'est votre frère, n'est-ce pas? Peut être plus jeune que vous. Sans doute. Vous semblez beaucoup vous inquiéter pour lui. Ce que je conçois. Vous êtes dans une situation délicate, étant en Irak. Mais vous devriez penser à vous. Oubliez que vous avez un frère, ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures et, pour une fois, agissez en fils unique. Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse vous en vouloir pour ça._

_Je ne suis pas assez familier avec l'armée et ce genre de choses, mais si vous pouvez prendre une permission ou deux jours de repos, faites le. Ça ne pourrait vous faire que du bien._

_Je ne vous en voudrais pas si vous continuez à m'écrire. Et sachez que je répondrais à chacune de vos lettres, sauf si vous me demandez de ne pas le faire._

_Vous n'êtes pas seul._

_Dean._ "

Après sa lecture, Castiel passa le reste de la nuit à pleurer.

* * *

Vous inquiétez pas, hein... Il va finir par se passer un truc bien pour Castiel. Je crois :)


	3. Chapter 3

Yay, la suite \o/

Pour celles (et ceux?) qui suivent Pelican Bay, je voulais juste dire que je ne l'ai pas abandonnée (pas encore une fois, non) mais que le dernier chapitre est très long et... et c'est le dernier, donc j'essaie de le faire aussi bien que possible. Donc ça prend du temps. Mais je travaille toujours dessus.

Assez parlé! Enjoy!

* * *

**Novembre 2005**

Dean monta les escaliers jusqu'à son appartement en sifflotant, son courrier entre les mains. Son frère lui avait proposé de venir déjeuner chez lui afin qu'il puisse lui "présenter quelqu'un". L'idée l'avait fait sourire. Depuis la mort de leur père, aucun des deux frères Winchester ne s'était engagé dans une relation sérieuse. Le fait que son frère ai décidé de lui présenter sa nouvelle conquête était une très bonne chose.

Parmi les lettres qu'il avait dans les mains, il n'y en avait pas de Castiel. Mais cela lui importait peu. Il savait qu'un lettre viendrait bientôt. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils s'étaient échangé leur numéro de téléphone portable, ainsi que leur adresse mail. Ils n'avaient encore jamais utilisé l'internet, trouvant tous les deux, sans se concerner, que le manuscrit avait son charme. Du même accord non formulé, ils ne s'étaient jamais appelés. Ils s'étaient contentés de s'échanger quelques rares sms. Même si le prix de ceux-ci n'effrayait pas le compte en banque de Dean, il avait peur de déranger, avec les textos. alors qu'une lettre... Une lettre se recevait, et se lisait quand justement, elle ne dérangeait pas. C'était différent.

Dean sortit ses clés et allait ouvrir son appartement quand une voix derrière lui le fit grimacer:

- Salut Dean...

Il se retourna, un sourire crispé vissé sur les lèvres.

- Bonjour, Joy.

La jeune femme était appuyée contre le chambranle de sa porte, les bras croisés, ses cheveux blond tombant sur ses épaules. Elle était contrariée, et il n'était pas nécessaire de la connaitre très bien pour le deviner.

- J'espère que tu as une bonne explication.

- Je n'ai plus de compte à te rendre, Joy.

- Je ne te parle pas du fait que tu ai travaillé un samedi matin, mais j'estime que tu me dois encore des explications sur ce qui s'est passé entre nous.

Dean haussa les épaules:

- Il ne s'est rien passé entre nous.

- Ne joue pas au plus idiot avec moi...

Dean soupira avant de dire, d'un ton beaucoup plus sérieux:

- Je t'ai dit tout ce que tu devais savoir.

- Oh. Intéressant... Donc tout ce que je devais savoir, c'est que "notre relation ne mène nulle part"...? Elle aurait pu mener quelque part, si tu t'étais un minimum investi, Dean. Mais tu sais ce que je crois?

- On a déjà eu cette discussion une centaine de fois, je sais ce que tu crois...

- Je crois que tu n'avais pas envie de t'investir, continua-t-elle en ignorant l'intervention de Dean. Et ce que j'aimerais savoir, que je dois savoir, c'est pourquoi.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel et soupira:

- Dans ce cas, permets moi de me corriger... C'est vrai, je ne t'ai pas tout dit, mais il y a des choses que tu ne dois pas savoir. Celle-ci en fait partie.

Il entra dans son appartement sans un mot de plus, en prenant soin de claquer la porte derrière lui pour faire comprendre à Joy que la discussion était close. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle reviendrait à la charge. Elle était du genre persistante, et il le savait pertinemment.

Dean décida que Joy ne valait pas la peine de se gâcher la journée et jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre pour constater qu'il ne lui restait que peu de temps avant de devoir se rendre chez son frère. Il jeta son courrier sur la table du salon puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche en sifflotant.

**xx-xx**

_"From: Cas _

_Il y a quelque chose que j'ai oublié de te dire. C'est un peu important"_

Dean s'en voulait d'avoir lu ce message avant de frapper à la porte de l'appartement de Sam. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de lui répondre le "_Et qu'est-ce que c'est?"_ qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis, et il se retrouvait maintenant assis face à sa toute nouvelle belle-soeur, Ruby -une jeune femme charmante en tout point et idéale pour son frère, si on lui demandait son avis- attendant que son téléphone ne vibre contre sa cuisse, annonçant l'arrivée d'un nouveau message. Ce qui ne venait pas. Et, plus le temps passait, moins ce deuxième message avait de chance d'arriver: il était déjà presque 22h, en Irak.

Alors que Ruby racontait en souriant que sans une sombre histoire de jetons de machine à laver, elle et Sam ne ce seraient jamais rencontrés, elle ne se rendit pas compte une seule seconde que Dean ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié. Car la seconde partie de son esprit était en train d'analyser chaque mot du message de Castiel. "_Un peu important_"... Comment quelque chose pouvait-il être "_un peu important_". C'était soit important, soit pas important du tout. On ne pouvait pas être "_un peu important_". Alors son esprit se mit à divaguer. Peut être que tout cela n'était qu'une immense supercherie et que Castiel n'existait pas. Peut être que tout cela était une nouvelle forme de télé réalité et qu'on avait caché des caméras dans son appartement, observant ses réactions face aux lettres du soldat. Ou pire, peut être que Castiel était un meurtrier et qu'il vivait à côté de chez lui, ne lui envoyant ces lettres que dans le but de l'égorger salement dans sa douche. Peut être que Castiel était en fait Joy.

L'idée lui fit froncer les sourcils et Ruby, pensant qu'il réagissait à son histoire, eut un rire franc:

- Je t'assure qu'il m'a réellement répondu ça!

Dean sourit, ignorant totalement ce que Sam avait répondu à Ruby, alors que la voix de son cadet vint le sauver des flammes.

- Euh... Ruby! Tu veux venir voir, deux secondes?

La jeune femme grimaça avant de se lever et de saisir sa coupe de champagne:

- Le devoir m'appelle... Tu sais aussi bien que moins à quel point Sam est doué en cuisine.

- J'te l'fais pas dire, dit-il en souriant alors qu'elle quittait la salle à manger pour rejoindre son petit ami.

Dean sortit son téléphone de la poche de son jean. Il n'avait pas reçu de message, mais cela ne l'arrêta pas pour autant. Il navigua jusqu'au menu "messagerie Créer un message" et tapa rapidement "_Et quelle est cette chose un peu importante, dis moi?"_ avant de l'envoyer à Castiel. Il rangea son téléphone dans sa poche alors que son frère revenait s'asseoir à la table. Sam lui envoya un regard amusé:

- Je rêve là... Tu te planque pour envoyer un texto?

Dean haussa les épaules.

- Dean... On est entre frangin, et, plus important, tu nous tiens la chandelle... Tu as parfaitement le droit d'envoyer des messages. Même à table. On a passé l'âge.

Il trouva bon de rajouter, avant de porter son verre de whisky coca à ses lèvres:

- Tant que c'est pas des sextos...

- Je n'envoie jamais de sexto, cher frère. Mais vis à vis de Ruby, ça fait peut être...

Sam reposa son verre et s'étira:

- Depuis quand tu te préoccupe de ce que mes petites amies pensent de toi? Et pour tout te dire... Ceci est à elle, dit-il en désignant un téléphone posé sur la table. Et elle est tellement... Tellement Ruby, que je suis à peu près sûr qu'elle ne verra même pas que tu envoie des messages. Et, si c'est le cas, tu peux toujours te couvrir en lui disant que tu discute avec une potentielle petite amie. Je crois qu'elle adorerait avoir une belle-soeur. Ruby est fille unique, tu sais?

- Elle l'a mentionné, je crois.

Un court silence s'installa entre les deux frères, rapidement perturbé par le ronronnement du vibreur de Dean. Les deux Winchester se regardèrent un moment avant que Sam ne soupire:

- Réponds. Réponds où je te jure que ça va m'énerver.

Dean récupéra son téléphone avec un sourire et jeta un oeil sur le message qu'il venait de recevoir.

_"From: Cas _

_J'ai une permission."_

Dean fronça les sourcils presque imperceptiblement et répondit avant de reposer son téléphone sur la table: "_Une permission pour quoi?". _Ruby revint de la cuisine avec ce qui semblait être une marmite entière de pâtes à la carbonara "façon Ruby", comme l'avait précisé Sam. Dean esquissa un sourire:

- Tu as vu un peu grand, sur ce coup.

- Samuel m'a dit que tu avais un apétit d'ogre, précisa-t-elle en s'asseyant.

Le plus jeune des Winchester haussa les sourcils en souriant, alors que sa petite amie les servait généreusement. Le téléphone de Dean vibra, se déplaçant légèrement sur la table. Son propriétaire ne fit pas un geste, pas avant que Ruby ne lui dise, tout en servant Sam:

- Tu regarde pas qui c'est.

Sam lui lança son regard du "J'te l'avais dit" et Dean préféra l'ignorer pour regarder son message.

_"From: Cas_

_D'écrire sur les murs de la caserne... De rentrer en Amérique, crétin"_

Dean sourit et demanda: _"A Chicago?" _Ruby remarqua son sourire et demanda:

- Y'aurait-il une probable Mme Dean Winchester...?

- Haha, non. Non pas de petite amie pour moi, merci.

- Même pas avec Joy? le taquina Sam.

- Surtout pas avec Joy.

- Qui est cette Joy? demanda Ruby.

- Ma voisine de pallier / Son ex petite amie, répondirent les garçons en même temps.

Ruby les regarda tout à tour en souriant:

- Tu es sorti avec ta voisine?

- C'est une longue histoire, soupira Dean en attaquant son assiette de pâtes.

- Non, justement. C'était assez court.

- Joy et moi n'étions pas sur la même longueur d'onde.

Son téléphone vibra mais il l'ignora ouvertement. Sam jeta un oeil au cellulaire avant de demander à Dean:

- Et avec celle-là, t'es sur la même longueur d'onde?

- Ce n'est **pas** ma petite amie, Sammy. C'est même pas une fille, d'ailleurs.

- Je n'ai rien contre les homosexuels, tu sais...

Dean lança un regard noir à Ruby, ce qui la fit rire aux éclats.

- C'est un ami. Voilà. Vous êtes contents?

- Ash? Bobby?

- Mais... Vous bossez pour le FBI, tous les deux, ou quoi?

Les deux amoureux se regardèrent en souriant. Ces deux là étaient décidemment _faits_ pour être ensemble.

- C'est... Ce n'est ni Ash, ni Bobby, non... Il... Il s'appelle Castiel.

- Tu as un troisième ami? souffla Sam, presque choqué.

- N'exagère rien, toi. J'ai des tas d'amis, ok.

- A part ces deux là, tu n'as pas beaucoup d'amis que tu vois sans alcool dans le sang.

- Je... Je ne vois pas vraiment Castiel. Bourré ou non.

Sam leva un sourcil:

- Il va falloir être plus précis, là. Je te suis pas.

Alors Dean leur raconta. Il leur raconta comment il avait connu Castiel, comment il lui avait répondu, comment ils en était venu à s'écrire presque constamment, comment et pourquoi il lui avait donné son numéro de téléphone et quel était le sujet de la conversation qu'ils étaient en train d'avoir.

Quand il eut terminé son récit, ils avaient tous les trois terminé le plat principal. Le visage de Ruby s'illumina d'un sourire sincère alors qu'elle demandait:

- Et... Est-ce qu'il va venir à Chicago, alors?

- Je... Je ne sais pas. Je lui ai demandé, mais...

- Vérifie ton téléphone.

Dean s'exécuta en souriant et lu le dernier message qu'il avait reçu de Castiel:

- Chicago ou New York, il ne sait pas trop.

- Tu _dois_ le convaincre de venir à Chicago.

Ruby débarrassa leurs assiettes et dit en partant vers la cuisine:

- Je veux rencontrer ce gars. Et tu n'auras pas d'échappatoire, Dean Winchester!

**xx-xx**

Dean quitta l'appartement de son frère en début d'après midi. Sam ferma la porte derrière son frère avant de retourner aider Ruby à terminer la vaisselle qu'ils avaient commencé tous les trois. Il saisit une assiette sur l'égouttoir et l'essuya rageusement. Ruby baissa les bras et soupira:

- D'accord... Qu'est-ce que tu as?

- C'est quoi ton problème avec ce Castiel, là?

- Mon problème?

Sam prit une voix deux tons plus aiguë que la sienne dans une imitation de Ruby:

- "Tu _dois_ le convaincre de venir", "je veux le rencontrer". Quoi, on est ensemble depuis cinq mois et tu as déjà l'intention de partir avec lui?

Ruby leva un sourcil en souriant:

- Tu te fiche de moi, c'est ça?

- Je suis très sérieux.

Elle retourna à sa vaisselle en secouant la tête:

- As-tu seulement vu ton frère, ce midi? Il s'est transformé quand il a commencé à parler de ce gars.

- Transformé?

- Oui. Il... Je saurais pas expliqué, c'est un truc que les filles arrivent à sentir, je crois.

- Sentir quoi, Ruby?!

Elle secoua la tête en lui tendant la casserole qu'elle venait de laver:

- Je sais pas trop... Il a un truc avec ce gars.

- "Un truc"... Es-tu en train de me dire que mon frère est homosexuel? Parce que, j'ai rien contre, hein, mais j'en doute sérieusement. Il n'a jamais eu que des filles dans sa vie. Et des _très_ jolies filles...

- Je sais pas, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Il est peut être Catielosexuel.

Sa remarque arracha un rire à son petit ami qui se colla à elle, l'air coquin:

- Si c'est vraiment le cas, il ne restera plus que nous pour assurer une descendance au nom des Winchesters.

- Hors de question, grogna Ruby. Moi vivante, tu ne verras jamais ce corps sublime déformé par la grossesse. Mets-toi ça dans la tête.

Il terminèrent la vaisselle en souriant tous les deux, et leur samedi se termina aussi bien qu'il avait commencé.

**xx-xx**

_"From: Cas_

_J'avais espéré un peu plus d'enthousiasme."_

Dean regarda sa montre et fit un rapide calcul mental avant de répondre: _"Tu ne devrais pas dormir, toi? Quoi, je vais pas te forcer à venir à Chicago, non plus."_ Il lança son téléphone sur la table basse et zappa distraitement sur les chaînes du câble, essayant de se convaincre lui même que la réponse de Castiel lui importait peu. Pourtant, quand son vibreur résonna contre la table, il se jeta sur son cellulaire plus rapidement que le normale.

_"From: Cas_

_Je suis de garde de nuit. Et mon camarade est un peu moins aimable qu'une porte de prison. Ce serait pour les fêtes de fin d'années. Mon frère sera pas là, et savoir si je vais à Chicago ou NY dépend majoritairement de ce que tu vas dire."_

Dean fixa longuement son téléphone, le reposa sur la table basse avant de le reprendre quelques secondes après, et tapa un nouveau texto: _"Puisque tu n'as pas l'air décidé à me le demander franchement: Oui, je peux te loger sur Chicago." _Il l'envoya sans réfléchir plus longtemps. Il regarda d'un air absent Gordon Ramsay insulter un jeune cuisinier trop fainéant à son goût, ne lâchant pas son téléphone l'espace d'une seconde. Il reçut la réponse de Castiel juste avant que le jeune cuisinier ne se mette à pleurer.

_"From: Cas_

_Je veux pas te déranger, surtout. Je ne veux te forcer à rien..."_

Dean secoua la tête en souriant.

- Crétin. Si je te dis que tu peux venir, c'est que tu peux venir...

Il lui écrit sensiblement la même chose, lui épargnant l'insulte, et Castiel lui répondit rapidement.

_"From: Cas_

_Merci."_

Il se passa quelques secondes avant que son téléphone ne vibre à nouveau.

_"From: Cas_

_A vrai dire, j'avais aucune envie d'aller à New York"_

Dean observa longuement l'écran de son téléphone, jusqu'à ce que celui ci ne devienne noir, puis écrivit en souriant: _"J'avais pas vraiment envie que tu y aille non plus"_.

Il envoya le texto avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de le regretter.

* * *

To be Continued :)


	4. Chapter 4

YOP!

Nouveau chapitre, rencontre de Dean et Castiel *se dandine sur sa chaise*

Juste, je sais que je suis chiante avec ça, mais c'est la dernière fois que je le dis, promis, Twitcam vendredi 2 novembre, vers 14h si je suis pas en retard. Je twitterais le lien.

J'vous love dans mon coeur, bonne lecture, j'me tais.

* * *

**Décembre 2005**

Castiel joua avec son téléphone pour la énième fois depuis qu'il avait quitté le sol Irakien. La femme à côté de lui lui jeta un regard noir mais il n'en tint pas rigueur. Il ouvrit le dossier de conversation partagée avec Dean, relisant les derniers messages qu'ils avaient échangé:

_"To Dean:_

_J'embarque dans quelques minutes. Mon portable sera en mode avion, donc tu n'auras plus de nouvelle de moi d'ici à ce que j'arrive."_

_"From Dean:_

_Je sais pas si je tiendrais le coup jusque là ;) Fais bon voyage. Je viendrais te récupérer quand tu seras sur le sol américain."_

_"To Dean:_

_Quel honneur! J'ai hâte d'être arrivé!"_

_"From Dean:_

_Et j'ai hâte que tu sois là"_

Il retint son sourire et rangea son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste militaire. Il jeta un oeil par le hublot près de lui pour apercevoir la silhouette familière du lac Michigan. Son sourire devint plus franc et sa voisine le regarda d'un air étonné. Castiel lui dit, désignant le hublot d'un signe de tête:

- On est bientôt arrivés...

Elle le détailla de la tête au pieds, en passant par l'uniforme.

- Ça fait longtemps que vous n'êtes pas rentré, n'est-ce pas?

Castiel l'ignora et attacha sa ceinture, même s'il leur restait encore de -trop- longues minutes de vol.

**xx-xx**

Dean regardait fixement le tableau des arrivées de l'aéroport, tenant fermement son téléphone portable dans la main gauche. Il ne vit pas la jolie rousse qui vint se planter à côté de lui. Elle toussota puis se tourna légèrement vers lui:

- Bonjour.

Dean baissa les yeux sur elle et elle lui lança un sourire:

- Je... Peut être pourriez vous m'aider... Je viens chercher ma soeur, mais je ne sais pas où l'attendre?

- D'où est-ce qu'elle vient?

- Atlanta.

Dean repéra l'avion en provenance d'Atlanta sur le tableau puis dit:

- Terminal 3F. Elle aura un quart d'heure de retard.

- Merci.

La jeune femme ne bougea pas et pinça les lèvres avant de sourire:

- Je m'appelle Victoria.

- Dean.

Elle pinça les lèvres, visiblement pensive, avant de proposer:

- SI vous voulez, et étant donné que ma soeur va avoir du retard, on pourrait peut être aller boire un verre à la cafétéria...?

Dean la regarda de nouveau. Elle était plutôt jolie. Elle était même très jolie. Pourtant quelque chose le poussait à refuser ses avances. Sa main se serra inconsciemment sur son téléphone et il grimaça:

- Je suis désolé... Vous êtes vraiment très ravissante... Mais...

- Vous attendez votre petite amie, c'est ça...?

Il regarda son téléphone l'espace d'une seconde puis soupira:

- C'est ça... Je suis désolé.

Elle haussa les épaules avec un sourire:

- J'aurais essayé. Mais j'aurais du me douter qu'un homme comme vous aurait une petite amie. Bonne fin de journée, quoi qu'il en soit.

Et elle s'éloigna, la tête haute. Dean la suivit des yeux un moment, jusqu'à ce que son esprit ne lui rappelle qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec cette fille. Il releva les yeux vers le tableau, en particulier sur le vol VQ702, en provenance de Bagdad. Il le fixa longuement, jusqu'à ce que l'indication "A l'heure" ne soit remplacée par "Arrivé".

Sans plus attendre, Dean traversa l'aéroport pour se rendre au terminal où venait d'atterrir Castiel.  
Après quelques minutes d'attente, son téléphone vibra et il regarda son message, tout en jetant des regards vers la porte du terminal, au cas où les passagers commenceraient à arriver.

_"From Castiel:_

_Bonjour Chicago!"_

Dean se mordit la lèvre et un sourire vint éclairer son visage. Il rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et releva la tête au moment où les premiers passagers sortaient du terminal. Et c'est ce moment que son esprit choisit pour commencer à appréhender. Jusqu'ici, il n'avait pas ressentit autre chose que de la joie et de l'impatience à l'idée de rencontrer Castiel. Mais, à cet instant, il commença à stresser.

Il savait à quoi le soldat ressemblait, ils s'étaient échangé des photos, dans le but de pouvoir se reconnaître à l'aéroport. Mais il ignorait si leur relation serait à la mesure de ce qu'il avait pu imaginer via leurs échanges épistolaires. Il ne savait même pas comment le saluer. Lui serrait la main lui semblait trop formel, mais le prendre dans ses bras était bien trop personnel -et il en était hors de question, de toute façon.

Dean n'eut pas le temps de rêgler la question avant que Castiel ne passe les portes automatiques. Le soldat, encore vêtu de son uniforme, chercha Dean des yeux et, quand il le trouva, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire sincère. Il s'avança vers lui, ajustant son sac à dos sur son épaule et tendit la main vers lui. Quand Dean la saisit, Castiel le tira vers lui afin que leurs épaules se touchent. Dean sourit et lui donna une tape amicale sur l'omoplate. Un bro hug, ça paraissait tellement naturel qu'il s'en voulu de ne pas y avoir pensé tout seul.

- J'suis bien content d'être rentré... dit Castiel en se reculant.

Dean n'avait jamais vraiment essayé d'imaginer la voix de Castiel. La plupart du temps, la voix qui lisait ses lettres était proche de la sienne, la même que celle qui lisait le journal ou le dos de sa boite de céréales le matin. Mais la voix de Castiel, la vraie, était bien plus grave que cette voix là. Et c'était tout aussi bien.

- Comment tu vas? demanda-t-il au soldat.

- Mieux. Et je meurs de faim.

- Ils vous ont pas nourris, dans l'avion?

Castiel secoua la tête en grimaçant:

- Il était hors de question que je mange ça.

- On récupère tes bagages et je t'offre un sandwich fait maison. Et avec amour.

- Ça me semble correct.

Ils récupérèrent la valise de Castiel sur le tapis bagage puis se dirigèrent vers la sortie:

- Tu veux que je la prenne? proposa Dean en désignant la valise.

- Je pense que ça va aller, merci.

Ils traversèrent l'aéroport pour se rendre sur le parking, et Dean ne pu ignorer les regard des voyageurs qui glissaient vers Castiel et son uniforme. Il sourit, alors qu'ils arrivaient près de la voiture:

- Mec, les gens te regardent comme un vrai héros.

-Mais je _suis _un héros, Dean.

Ile sourit et lui donna un coup de coude, ce qui arracha un rire au soldat. Il s'arrêta près de sa voiture et Castiel siffla entre ses dents:

- Chevy Impala. Je suis impressionné.

- 1967. Et je te préviens, rien d'autre que de la bonne musique n'a le droit d'entrer dans cette voiture.

Il sourit et grimpa dans la voiture, alors que Dean chargeait la valise dans le coffre. Il s'installa ensuite à la place conducteur, démarra la voiture et la fit rugir, tout en souriant à Castiel:

- Tu avais déjà eu un orgasme auditif avant ça?

Il quitta la place de parking et prit la route. Castiel se pencha en avant pour jeter un oeil aux cassettes audios dans la boîte à gants. Il en saisit une et la montra à Dean:

- AC/DC...?

- Tu aimes?

- Notre chien s'appelle Angus.

- _Notre _chien?

- Ouais. Celui de mon peloton. C'est notre mascotte.

Dean hocha la tête et saisit la cassette pour la mettre dans le lecteur. Alors que les premières notes de _Shoot to thrill_ résonnaient dans l'habitacle de la voiture, Castiel s'étira en souriant:

- Je crois que je ne vais pas regretter d'avoir choisi Chicago pour ma permission.

**xx-xx**

Dean ouvrit la porte de son appartement et y entra, suivit de près par Castiel. Le soldat regarda autour de lui avant de soupirer:

- Wow... Ça fait bizarre...

Dean lui jeta un regard légèrement inquiet:

- Ça va aller?

- Oui... Tu... Bravo pour la déco.

- C'est sûr que ça doit te changer, soupira Dean avec un légère grimace. Si ça te gène, mon frère refusera pas de t'héberger...

- Non! Ça va. C'est très bien. J'ai... Il faut que je me fasse à l'idée que je suis chez toi, et plus chez ma mère.

Son regard se posa sur Dean et il ajouta en souriant:

- Ce qui ne devrait pas poser trop de problème.

Son hôte lui rendit son sourire puis dit en saisissant la valise:

- Super! J'ai emprunté un lit-canapé à un ami -Bobby, c'est presque mon père- et je t'ai fait une "presque chambre" dans le bureau. Bon, ça reste un bureau, mais c'est mieux que rien.

Il s'engagea dans le couloir pour aller déposer les affaires du soldat dans la "presque chambre d'ami"

- J'aurais très bien pu dormir dans ton salon, tu sais. Le canapé serait suffisant pour moi.

- Pendant dix jours? Hors de question. La salle de bain, c'est la porte au bout du couloir. En face de ta chambre, c'est la mienne. Là-bas, tu as la cuisine, et à côté c'est le salon. C'est pas un palace, mais...

Castiel l'interrompit en souriant:

- Dean... Je connais l'appartement.

- Oh... C'est vrai.

Le soldat jeta un oeil à sa tenue, puis à sa valise:

- Je vais me changer, si tu permets... L'uniforme plait aux filles, mais c'est pas la tenue la plus confortable.

- Pas de soucis. Je serais dans le salon...

Il laissa Castiel dans la chambre et retourna dans la pièce principale pour se laisser tomber dans le canapé. Il se passa une main sur le visage puis, avec un soupir, il alluma la télévision sur une chaîne musicale. Il regarda d'un air absent les quelques clips qui passèrent pendant que Castiel se changeait.

Le soldat sortit de la chambre cinq minutes plus tard. Dean l'entendit faire un crochet par la salle de bain avant de le rejoindre. Il s'assit près de lui en chantonnant les paroles de "_Talkin' bout a Revolution"_ qui passait au même instant à la télévision. Dean leva les yeux au ciel:

- Classique.

- _BETTER RUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNR UN RUUUUUUUUUUN_

Dean, qui avait sursauté quand Castiel avait chanté haut et faux ces paroles, se mit à rire:

- T'es un grand malade, hein.

Castiel rit à la remarque puis demanda:

- Alors... Tu as prévu quoi pour ces vacances?

- Noël ici, avec mon frère, sa copine et Bobby. Jour de l'an entre célibataires, toi et moi, à écumer les bars. Ça te convient?

- C'est plutôt intéressant, oui. Et entre les deux...?

Dean réfléchit pendant un moment puis haussa les épaules:

- Ce que tu veux.

Castiel sourit puis dit en s'étirant:

- Si tu n'y vois aucun inconvénient, j'aimerais me poser un peu, ce soir. Je suis parti de Bagdad à 19h pour arriver ici à 18h... Putain, il est 4h du matin en Irak... J'ai un peu l'impression de voyager dans le temps.

- Bienvenue dans le passé, Doctor. J'avais prévu que tu souffrirais du décalage horaire, de toute façon.

Castiel tourna la tête vers lui et sourit:

- Tu m'avais promis un sandwich fait avec amour...

Dean se redressa, envoya une tape sur le genou de Castiel en passant:

- Et un sandwich pour le soldat!

Il trottina jusque dans la cuisine et alla ouvrir le frigo. Son portable sonna, et il le sortit de sa poche:

- Dean Winchester.

- Bonjour Monsieur Winchester. Département de Police de Chicago. Je dois vous annoncer que vous êtes le principal suspect dans une affaire d'enlèvement d'un soldat de l'armée Américaine.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel et dit en coinçant son téléphone contre son épaule et en saisissant jambon et fromage:

- Déjà, je doute que la police départementale de Chicago ne prévienne les suspects par téléphone. Et ensuite, je te l'ai déjà dit, arrête de me faire des blagues pourries, ton nom s'affiche sur mon téléphone, Ruby.

Il put littéralement entendre le sourire de la jeune femme dans sa voix:

- Comment ça va, Dean?

- Ça va, répondit-il en fermant le frigo d'un coup de coude. Et chez toi?

- On pète la forme, super. Sam vient d'apprendre qu'il bosserait le soir de Noël.

Dean s'installa sur le plan de travail et dit en attrapant un couteau:

- Tu me fais marcher.

- J'aimerais. Il termine à 21h. On pensait vous rejoindre dès qu'il a terminé.

- Tu peux venir avant et lui nous retrouve. C'est pas parce qu'il bosse que tu dois rester toute seule jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre.

La ligne resta silencieuse quelques secondes et Ruby sourit:

- C'est vraiment gentil de ta part, Dean.

- Hé, il se trouve que mon frère m'a choisi une belle soeur avec qui je m'entend bien. Autant en profiter.

Après un autre moment de silence, la jeune femme demanda:

- Dean... Est-ce que tu es en train de cuisiner? Va pas mettre le feu, hein.

- Je fais un _sandwich_, okay. Merci de te faire du souci, mais je devrais m'en sortir.

- Je suppose que tu ne _te_ fais pas un sandwich...

- Ruby...

- Il est là? Il a fait bon voyage? Il est beau? Oh mon Dieu, j'ai hâte de le rencontrer.

- Ruby, c'est pas ma future femme, c'est mon meilleur ami, d'accord... T'emballe pas.

Après un court silence, la brune retint à peine son rire:

- Hier, tu m'as dit "_C'est juste un ami_", et voilà qu'il devient ton "meilleur ami"... Au mon Dieu, il doit être beau.

- Ruby! Ça suffit, maintenant. Il est pas... Pas mieux que sur les photos qu'il m'avait envoyé, d'accord?

Il entendit Ruby ricaner puis l'interrompit:

- Ecoute, Ruby, il faut que j'y aille, OK? Bonne soirée à vous deux, et embrasse mon frère pour moi.

- Tu peux être sûr que je le ferais. _Toi_, embrasse Castiel pour moi.

Dean raccrocha avec un soupir et fit glisser son téléphone loin de lui sur le plan de travail. Ruby devenait beaucoup trop enthousiaste quand la conversation venait à parler de Castiel. Et lui devenait beaucoup trop nerveux. Il retourna dans le salon, portant fièrement le sandwich sur une assiette à dessert et s'immobilisa devant le canapé, son sourire devenant bienveillant. Le soldat s'était endormi. Dean posa l'assiette sur la table basse et retourna dans le couloir pour sortir une couverture du placard. Il couvrit son invité et souffla, après lui avoir doucement tapoté l'épaule:

- Passe une bonne nuit, Soldat.

**xx-xx**

Lorsque Castiel ouvrit les yeux, le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Il resta un moment allongé sur le dos, cherchant ce qui avait put le réveiller, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le son de la radio venant de la cuisine. Il se redressa, se défit de la couverture enroulée autour de ses jambes puis se leva du canapé en se frottant la nuque. Il entra dans la cuisine sans prendre la peine de frapper à la porte. Dean, assis sur un des tabourets de bar, leva le nez du journal et lui envoya un sourire:

- Hey...

Castiel, mal réveillé, lui envoya un signe de tête puis jeta un oeil à l'horloge:

- J'ai vraiment dormi treize heures? demanda-t-il d'une voix éraillée.

- Désolé de te dire que oui.

Castiel soupira puis se retourna vers Dean:

- Tu aurais du café quelque part...?

- Fais comme chez toi, répondit-il en désignant la machine à café.

Castiel se versa une tasse puis vint s'asseoir près de son hôte.

- Je t'ai réveillé?

- Je crois, soupira le soldat. Mais je pense que c'est pas plus mal.

Il but son café, lisant plus ou moins le journal par dessus l'épaule de Dean quand il se rendit compte d'une chose.

- Tu es déjà levé.

Dean haussa un sourcil et tourna la tête vers lui:

- Bien joué, Sherlock. Quoi d'autre?

- J'veux dire, pourquoi tu es déjà levé? Il est huit heures du matin.

- Sans doute parce que je prend le boulot dans une demie heure...

Castiel le dévisagea un moment puis secoua la tête:

- J'avais... J'avais pas envisagé le fait que tu pouvais bosser.

- Comment tu crois que je paye le loyer?

- Non, aujourd'hui.

- Ha. Oui. Désolé pour ça. J'aurais aimé poser mon samedi en congé, mais mon patron a refusé. Du coup, j'ai qu'une semaine de repos, entre Noël et Jour de l'An. Je reprend le deux janvier.

- Je serais parti, le deux. Mon avion de retour est...

Dean leva la main pour l'interrompre:

- Ouais, tu sais quoi? On va pas parler de ton départ. Tu viens à peine d'arriver.

- Tu as raison. Tu termine à quelle heure?

- Dix sept heures.

Castiel demanda en s'étirant:

- Et tu as prévu quelque chose à faire pour moi?

- Heum... Pas vraiment. Tu es mon invité et...

- Et il est hors de question que je t'attende en regardant la télévision toute la journée... C'est Noël, ce soir, t'as pas des courses à faire, des cadeaux à emballer, un appart à décorer? T'as même pas de sapin, mec...

Dean réfléchit une seconde avant de répondre:

- Tu sais quoi? Si vraiment tu y tiens, il y a la liste pour le repas de ce soir sur le frigo.

Castiel se recula légèrement pour jeter un coup d'oeil sur ladite liste, pendant que Dean continuait:

- Je te rembourserais en rentrant. Tu peux prendre un sapin si ça te fait plaisir. Mais définitivement pas de déco, compris? J'ai pas envie de transformer mon appartement en Disney World, merci.

- J'ai pas parlé de Disney, non plus, souffla Castiel avec un sourire.

- Non mais que ce soit clair.

Dean se leva et posa sa tasse dans le lave vaisselle avant de soupirer:

- Bon, je file. Si je peux essayer de finir un peu en avance, ce serait sympa.

Il se dirigea dans le couloir pour enfiler ses chaussures et sa veste. Castiel le rejoignit et s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte pendant que Dean continuait:

- Si tu as faim, il reste du poisson dans le frigo. Tu auras qu'à faire de la purée avec ça. Ne mange pas tous les gâteaux, pense qu'on a un repas de famille ce soir. Répond au téléphone, mais pas à la porte. Surtout pas si c'est la voisine. En parlant de voisins, pense à eux: pas de musique à fond les ballons. J'ai pas envie de recevoir de plaintes en rentrant. Si tu sors, vérifie que tout est éteint et fermé dans l'appartement, sois prudent, regarde de chaque côté avant de traverser la route et n'accepte rien qui ne vienne des inconnus. Ne parle pas aux inconnus, d'ailleurs. Ne les regarde même pas. Et ne traîne pas, Bobby et Ruby arrivent à 19h.

Castiel le regarda prendre ses clés en souriant. Dean s'approcha de lui, l'embrassa sur le front et dit, avant de fermer la porte:

- Bonne journée, fils! Je t'aime!

- Tu es un idiot!

Castiel se tint un moment dans l'entrée de la cuisine, un sourire idiot collé aux lèvres, avant de secouer la tête. Dean était un idiot. Il termina son café rapidement avant de traîner un petit moment devant la télévision. Quand il décida qu'il avait assez vu de télé réalité pour le restant de ses jours, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche.

On frappa à la porte d'entrée au moment où il en sortit. Castiel enfila rapidement son tee shirt avant d'aller ouvrir, non sans jeter un coup d'oeil à l'heure en passant: il était près de onze heures. Il ouvrit la porte sur une jeune femme blonde portant une robe bleue ciel. Elle parut surprise de voir Castiel.

- Oh!

- Heum... Bonjour. Vous désirez?

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et demanda en se tordant les mains:

- Est-ce que... Dean Winchester n'habite plus ici?

- Non. Enfin si, mais il n'est pas là. Il travaille.

- Oh... Et vous êtes...?

Le soldat hésita une seconde avant de lui répondre:

- Un ami. Je loge ici pour les vacances.

- Ah. D'accord. Je suis... J'habite juste à côté... Je venais voir Dean.

- Oui. Il n'est pas là.

- Je sais. Vous l'avez déjà dit.

Après un silence gêné, elle ajouta:

- Vous êtes quel genre d'amis, tous les deux?

Castiel fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais elle leva les mains:

- Non. Désolée. Ça ne me regarde pas. Je vais... Je serais juste à côté, si vous avez besoin de moi...

Castiel la regarda rentrer chez elle sans comprendre puis referma la porte de l'appartement.

**xx-xx**

Dean boutonna les manches de sa chemise bleu nuit, jetant un dernier coup d'oeil au salon et à la table où allait se tenir le dîner. Même s'il avait grogné en rentrant du travail, il devait avouer que Castiel avait fait un excellent travail sur la décoration. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre:

- Cas! Il est moins le quart!

Le soldat sortit de la salle de bain et vint se planter devant lui, une cravate noire à la main:

- Dis moi que tu sais nouer une cravate...

Dean sourit et s'approcha de Castiel pour venir à son secours:

- Tu vas me faire croire que toi, militaire de carrière, tu ne sais pas faire un noeud de cravate? Tu aurais pu trouver une méthode de rapprochement physique plus subtile, Cas.

Le soldat lui poussa l'épaule en souriant:

- La ferme. Je sais le faire. Ou plutôt, je saurais te le faire. Mais j'ai jamais réussi à nouer ma propre cravate. Pas même face à un miroir. Mes frè- mes collègues m'ont toujours aidé pour ça.

Dean hocha la tête en souriant et saisit la veste de costume de Castiel, posée sur le canapé, pour la lui donner. Celui-ci l'enfila rapidement avant de demander:

- A quoi je ressemble?

Dean prit le temps de le regarder de la tête au pieds. Castiel avait fait dans la simplicité, mais ça lui allait terriblement bien. Il n'avait pas à lui mentir:

- Tu accepterais un rendez-vous de ma part...?

- Dean. Sérieusement.

- Sérieusement, tu es très bien. Mais j'aimerais te rappeler que la seule femme présente ce soir est en couple avec mon frère. Donc calmos sur la drague.

Castiel sourit et dit avant de se rendre dans la cuisine:

- Peut être que je serais plus intéressé par ton frère...

Dean resta planté au milieu du salon, sourcils froncé, avant de s'exclamer:

- Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire?!

Il allait le rejoindre mais la sonnette de la porte d'entrée le fit s'arrêter à la porte de la cuisine.

- Je ne m'arrêterais pas là, Novak. Je saurais.

Il ouvrit à ses invités et afficha un sourire sincère:

- Bobby! Ruby! Quelle surprise, on ne vous attendait vraiment pas.

- Idiot.

Ruby fit vaguement la bise à Dean, lui collant une bouteille de vin entre les mains, avant de demander:

- "On". Vous êtes un vrai petit couple, alors!

- Ruby. Non. Arrête.

Castiel les rejoignit alors qu'ils s'installaient dans le salon. Dean lui fit signe de s'approcher et le présenta à ses amis, avec une main dans le dos du soldat -ce qui n'échappa pas au regard de Ruby. La jeune femme le serra dans ses bras et dit en souriant:

- Je suis ravie de te rencontrer, Castiel!

Le soldat jeta un regard inquiet à Dean qui lui fit signe de ne pas s'inquiéter. Il lui glissa à l'oreille, alors que Ruby demandait à Bobby d'ouvrir la bouteille:

- Elle a tendance a exagérer un peu les choses.

Castiel esquissa un sourire puis s'assit près de Bobby, lui tendant son verre afin qu'il lui serve une rasade de vin:

- Alors... C'est vous, Bobby...?

- Ouaip. Tu as entendu parler de moi, peut être?

Castiel jeta un regard à Dean qui discutait avec sa belle-soeur et esquissa un sourire:

- Plusieurs fois. Vous semblez proche de Dean.

- Tutoie moi, mon garçon, dit-il en lui remplissant son verre de vin rouge. Et, oui, Dean et Sam... Ce sont mes gosses. Pas littéralement, hein. Mais... Ils ont eu une enfance... difficile. Ils ont beaucoup été livrés à eux-mêmes. J'ai dû récupérer les morceaux et faire d'eux des adultes dignes de ce nom.

Castiel porta le verre à ses lèvres, jetant un regard au plus vieux des frères Winchester et souffla:

- Vous avez fait un excellent travail...

Bobby lui envoya un sourire à moitié abattu. Castiel faillit lui demander ce qu'il entendait par "enfance difficile" mais il estima que le moment n'était pas le meilleur. Qui aurait envie de parler de ça un soir de Noël. Certainement pas Bobby, qui enchaîna rapidement:

- Alors... L'Irak, hein?

- Oui.

- Laisse moi deviner... Tu étais un enfant difficile et l'armée était la seule solution pour toi.

Le rire franc de Castiel attira le regard surpris de Dean sur lui.

- Non. J'étais même plutôt bon élève et mon professeur de littérature était désolé de me savoir entrer dans l'armée. Je faisais pas partie de la catégorie "petits durs" à l'école. J'étais sage et réservé, je me faisais martyriser par mon frère et j'étais sujet au crise d'angoisse. Mais, étrangement, j'ai toujours voulu devenir soldat.

- A t'entendre, tu dois faire un bien piètre soldat, plaisanta Ruby.

Castiel hocha la tête et dit avec une grimace:

- Les débuts ont été difficiles. Je me suis pris un ricochet dans le genou. Ce qui n'aurait jamais du arriver.

Il ignora la grimace de Dean à l'évocation de sa blessure puis continua:

- Mais je me voyais mal faire autre chose que soldat.

- Pourquoi ça? demanda Dean.

Il lui envoya un sourire aimable mais ne répondit pas à sa question. Quand le silence commença à se faire trop long, Ruby changea de sujet:

- Bien! Qui fait la cuisine? Castiel, j'espère que c'est toi. Ne me dis pas que tu as laissé cet homme s'approcher de la gazinière, s'exclama-t-elle en désignant leur hôte.

- Je... On a un peu cuisiné ensemble, en fait...

La brune leva les yeux au ciel et soupira:

- Mon Dieu, heureusement que je suis là...

Elle se leva et prit le chemin de la cuisine, saisissant Dean par le poignet en passant, l'obligeant à la suivre.

_**TBC...**_

* * *

Heum... Oui.

J'ai honte de vous avoir posté quelque chose où il se passe rien au début, rien à la fin, pis rien au milieu, non plus...

Mais ce chapitre fait quelque chose comme 10 pages word de long, et il aurait été trop long si j'avais continué. Pis ça fait un sacré moment que j'ai rien posté, alors je voulais vous montrer que j'étais toujours vivante, quand même.

Le prochain chapitre sera mieux. Je crois.


	5. Chapter 5

Avant de commencer, j'aimerais dire un petit merci vite fait à ceux qui me review en anonymes et à qui je ne peux pas répondre *frustration* Merci de me lire, merci de me reviewer, merci, merci!

Maintenant que c'est fait, passons aux choses sérieuses :D C'est le cas de le dire... Ehehehe

Ce que vous allez lire n'est pas DU TOUT ce que j'avais prévu de faire initialement. Mais je me suis un peu laissé emporter par l'inspiration. Tant qu'elle était là, j'ai préféré ne pas la contrarier :)

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

Dean fit glisser son verre en direction de Castiel, réclamant silencieusement un autre whisky. Le soldat lui jeta un oeil accusateur, parce qu'il savait très bien qu'il en était déjà à son quatrième verre, sans compter la bouteille de vin qu'ils avaient vidée, mais il ne dit rien et lui resservit du whisky. Il le remercia d'un bref signe de tête et retourna à sa conversation avec Bobby.

Castiel se surprit à le détailler longuement. Et à aimer ça. Il eut vaguement conscience de Ruby, qui revenait s'asseoir à côté de lui après son expédition aux toilettes, et il ne tourna la tête vers elle que lorsqu'elle lui dit, d'un ton amusé:

- Tu souris dans le vide, Novak.

- Non. C'est faux, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et lui glissa à l'oreille en souriant:

- Oh, au temps pour moi. Tu souris en espérant que Dean te regarde.

- Non!

- Tu souris en contemplant la beauté de Dean.

- Ruby... S'il te plaît.

Elle se recula, contente d'elle, et dit en hochant la tête:

- L'hypothèse de la contemplation doit être la bonne.

- Tu fais toujours ça...? T'occuper des affaires des autres?

La brune haussa les épaules et sirota son Martini:

- Depuis que je suis gosse. Il y avait cette fille en deuxième grade (_NDLA: équivalent du CE1_) qui était désespérément amoureuse de ce garçon appelé Ethan. Un vrai tombeur des cours de récréations, je te le dis. Enfin je m'étais mis en tête qu'il finirait ensemble et j'ai pensé que la pousser dans les bras d'Ethan serait une bonne idée. Ça aurait pu en être une si je ne l'avais pas poussée du haut de la cage à écureuils... Elle s'est cassé le poignet, Ethan ne s'est jamais approché d'elle, j'ai été punie, bien sûr et, après ça, plus aucune fille de l'école ne m'a confié ses secrets.

Castiel la dévisagea un moment et elle ajouta avec un sourire innocent:

- Mais je ne te pousserais pas, ne t'inquiète pas. Pas physiquement, en tout cas, mais si tu as besoin d'aide, d'astuces, tu sais... N'hésite pas.

- Merci, Ruby... Je... J'y réfléchirais...

Elle se retourna vers Bobby et Dean et s'engagea dans leur conversation, comme si de rien n'était. Il fallut à Castiel quelques minutes pour comprendre de quoi ils parlaient. Il fronça les sourcils et demanda:

- Vous chassez, Bobby?

Ils tournèrent tous les yeux vers lui et l'intéressé lui répondit:

- A l'occasion, oui. Certains en font un sport, disons que j'en fais plutôt un hobbie.

- Grâce à Bobby, on a pu se faire quelques repas de rois, ajouta Ruby.

- Tu as un problème avec ça, gamin?

Castiel se mordit la lèvre avant de dire:

- Non. Enfin si... J'ai du mal à voir en quoi tuer des animaux peut devenir un "hobbie", en fait...

- Tu n'es pas le seul, soupira le chasseur. Mais il ne s'agit pas de la tuerie. Trouver une proie, la traquer et la suivre, sans se faire repérer... Ça, c'est le vrai plaisir de la chasse.

- Alors pourquoi ne pas s'arrêter là? Trouver une proie, la traquer, la suivre, la regarder cinq minutes, et la laisser repartir vivante...?

Il y eut un court silence, chacun semblant réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire. Dean vida son verre d'une traite et dit en attrapant la bouteille:

- Tu es bien placé pour dire ça, toi.

Les yeux de Castiel passèrent rapidement de Bobby à Dean.

- Pardon?

- Chasser, c'est un peu ton boulot, non? Sauf qu'au lieu de biches, c'est des humains que tu abats. Je suis sûr que tu as tué plus d'hommes que Bobby n'a tué de faisans.

- DEAN! S'exclamèrent Bobby et Ruby de concert.

- Quoi? Dis nous, Cas, dit-il en se retournant vers lui. Je serais curieux de savoir combien de personnes tu as tué.

Le soldat serra les dents et se pencha au dessus de la table pour arracher la bouteille des mains de Dean:

- HEY!

- Je crois que tu as assez bu pour ce soir.

Puis il se leva et se rendit en cuisine, sans un mot. Ruby croisa les bras et toisa Dean, visiblement furieuse.

- Quoi? Demanda Dean.

- Tu crois pas que tu as un peu dépassé les limites? demanda Bobby. Réfléchis deux secondes à ce que tu viens de lui dire, Dean.

Il reposa son verre et prit le temps d'obéir à celui qui l'avait pratiquement élevé, repoussant l'alcool qui lui obscurcissait l'esprit.

- Merde, souffla-t-il.

- Oui, s'exclama Ruby. "Merde", c'est le mot. Tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller t'excuser.

Dean se leva de table, hésita un instant puis, sous le regard appuyé de Ruby, il traîna les pieds jusqu'à la cuisine.

Castiel était appuyé contre le plan de travail, ses mains fermement serrées contre le rebord de celui-ci. Le regard de Dean glissa sur lui, passant de son visage crispé, aux yeux fermés, jusqu'à les jointures de ses doigts, livides. Il soupira et vint s'accouder près de lui. Après un silence gêné, il finit par souffler:

- Excuse moi... J'ai... Je suis un idiot.

- Non, dit Castiel à travers sa mâchoire serrée. Tu as raison.

Dean se redressa, se rapprochant légèrement plus de lui:

- Non. J'avais complètement tort, okay? J'ai... L'alcool parlait pour moi.

- Je suis un tueur en série.

- Quoi? Non! Hé. Cas. Cas, regarde moi.

Le soldat ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard vert de Dean. Celui-ci posa sa main sur son avant bras, le sentant trembler sous ses doigts.

- Tu n'es pas un tueur en série, d'accord? Tu... Tu te souviens du regard des gens, hier, à l'aéroport? T'es un putain de héros, mec.

- J'ai tué des gens, Dean.

- Combien? Et pourquoi? Dis moi.

- Je... Je ne sais pas combien. Ils nous menaçaient. Pour la plupart.

- Légitime défense. Tu as sauvé ta vie et celle de tes frères d'armes.

- Certains ne nous avaient rien fait...

C'était cause perdue. Dean le savait. Castiel s'était mis en tête qu'il était un meurtrier. Par sa faute. Dean se mordit la lèvre inférieure, presque jusqu'au sang, et dévisagea Castiel, qui avait une nouvelle fois détourner les yeux. Il lui prit le poignet et l'éloigna du plan de travail, puis l'attira contre lui dans une étreinte bien plus intime que celle qu'ils avaient échangée la veille.

Castiel baissa la tête, posant son front contre l'épaule de Dean, et soupira:

- Est-ce que j'ai gâché ton réveillon de Noël...?

- Non, Cas. Tu n'as rien gâché. Surtout pas mon Noël.

Il l'éloigna doucement de lui puis chercha son regard:

- Ça va mieux?

Castiel hocha la tête et dit d'une voix grave:

- J'ai besoin de ça. De temps en temps.

- Je comprends. Craquer, c'est ce qui vous permet de pas devenir dingues. Tu as sans doute vu plus de trucs horribles que je n'en verrais dans toute ma vie.

Il rajouta après un silence:

- Mais ne parle de ça à personne, tu veux? Surtout pas Sam. Encore moins Ruby.

Castiel esquissa un sourire:

- Pas de risque que j'en parle à Ruby...

Ils retournèrent dans la salle à manger en souriant, non sans provoquer un regard suspicieux chez Ruby. Elle regarda Dean en haussant un sourcil mais celui-ci secoua la tête, lui faisant comprendre à la fois que les choses étaient réglées et qu'elle n'en saurait pas plus. Le regard de Bobby fit un aller-retour entre les deux hommes, avant qu'il ne grogne à Ruby:

- Il est bientôt neuf heures et quart... Je peux savoir ce que fait ton petit ami, je meurs de faim...

A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase qu'on sonna à la porte. Ruby se leva d'un bond et courut dans le couloir:

- Quand on parle du loup!

Elle ouvrit la porte et son sourire fondit comme neige au soleil. Là où elle s'attendait à voir Sam se tenait une jeune femme blonde, en robe de soirée qui -Ruby devait se l'avouer- lui allait parfaitement bien. Elle se redressa légèrement et fronça les sourcils:

- Est-ce que Dean Winchester est là?

Ruby hésita une seconde avant de répondre, une seconde de trop, visiblement, puisque la blonde la bouscula pour entrer dans l'appartement. Ruby referma la porte et la suivit jusque dans la salle à manger, un mauvais pressentiment lui envahissant l'estomac.

Dean se leva d'un bond en voyant la blonde entrer dans la pièce:

- Joy... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Elle haussa les épaules:

- Je viens fêter Noël avec toi.

- Tu n'étais pas invitée...

- Et c'était une erreur, Dean.

Dean baissa les yeux sur Castiel, qui observait la scène sans comprendre, puis dit:

- Sors de chez moi.

- Je sais pourquoi tu ne supporte plus de me voir, Dean.

- Tu as été voir un psy?

- Tu est toujours amoureux de moi, dit-elle, ignorant l'intervention de Dean.

Celui-ci aperçut Castiel tourner la tête vers lui, semblant comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

- Et ça te fait mal de me voir, continua Joy. Tu m'as quitté parce que tu m'aimais trop.

Dean tenta de prendre sur lui, mais cette fois, c'en était trop. Joy avait le droit de le surveiller, elle avait le droit de venir le harceler quand il était seul, mais elle n'avait pas le droit de foutre en l'air leur réveillon.

- Je t'ai quittée parce que tu es une tarée, Joy. Tu me harcelais sans cesse. Regarde toi! On n'est pas resté plus d'un mois ensemble et te voilà là, a essayer de me trouver des raisons de rupture que TOI tu trouverais acceptable!

Joy le dévisagea longuement puis dit d'un ton dédaigneux:

- Tu as quelqu'un d'autre, c'est ça?

La question arracha un soupir désespéré à Dean, alors que la blonde se retournait vers Ruby et lui cracha:

- C'est toi, c'est ça?! C'est toi la putain qui a pris ma place?!

- Mademoiselle! gronda Bobby.

- Ruby est sa belle-soeur, intervint Castiel.

Joy se retourna vers lui et le pointa du doigt:

- Oh... Alors c'est _toi _la putain qui a pris ma place.

- Quoi?

Elle s'approcha de lui, l'air furieux:

- J'aurais dû m'en douter. J'aurais dû le savoir quand tu m'as ouvert la porte ce matin. Tu as _dormi _ici! Tu sais _qui_ dort ici?! Les petites putes que se paye Mr Winchester.

- _JOY!_

Dean était intervenu et avait éloigné la blonde du soldat, assez violemment pour étonner Castiel. Il la saisit par le poignet et la traîna jusque dans le couloir. Les trois invités s'entre-regardèrent et Ruby grimaça alors que la voix de Dean leur parvint:

- Tu sors de chez moi! Et je te jure que si tu pointe ton cul ici encore une seule fois, ne serait-ce que pour me donner du courrier que le facteur t'aurais donné par erreur, j'hésiterais pas à appeler les flics.

Il claqua la porte derrière elle et revint dans la pièce. Il semblait hors de lui. Il respira profondément puis secoua la tête:

- Je suis désolé qu'elle t'ai traité de putain.

- Ça va, souffla Ruby...

Il tourna la tête vers elle et dit avec un léger sourire:

- Oui. Je suis désolé qu'elle t'ai _aussi _traitée de putain.

Elle prit un air indigné puis lui envoya une tape sur l'épaule en souriant:

- Goujat!

- Va vérifier la cuisson de la dinde, femme.

- Je vais le faire, mais parce que j'avais l'intention de le faire. Et certainement pas parce que tu me l'as demandé!

Dean retourna s'asseoir, décoiffant Castiel au passage, à la surprise de celui-ci. Il se servit un verre de soda et soupira:

- Tu vois, Cas... Ça, c'est ce que j'appelle gâcher un réveillon de Noël...

Fort heureusement pour eux, le reste du réveillon se passa sans autre anicroches. Sam arriva une dizaine de minutes après que Dean ait mis Joy à la porte et, à la grande joie de Bobby, ils purent enfin se mettre à table.

Plusieurs fois au cours de la soirée, Dean se surprit à observer Castiel, à le regarder plaisanter avec Ruby ou discuter sérieusement avec Sam. Il s'entendait bien avec eux, avec sa _famille_. Et, autant de fois, il se gifla mentalement. Pourquoi le fait que Samuel et Castiel soient amis lui paraissait si important? Avait-il vraiment besoin de la bénédiction de son petit frère? Une bénédiction pour quoi, d'ailleurs? Il n'y avait rien à bénir.

Quand leurs invités les quittèrent, il était près de trois heures et demie du matin. Après les avoir raccompagnés à la porte, Dean revint dans le salon où Castiel commençait à débarrasser la table.

- Wow, l'interrompit-il. Te prends pas la tête avec ça, on verra demain.

Le soldat haussa les épaules et reposa les deux verres sur la table. Dean s'étira et demanda avec un sourire:

- Tu veux ton cadeau tout de suite, ou tu préfère attendre demain?

- Tu as un cadeau pour moi?

- Bien sûr! J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le trouver, pour tout te dire, et il est un peu... Impersonnel. Mais je tenais à t'offrir quelque chose. Bouge pas, je vais le chercher.

Dean courut dans sa chambre et ouvrit l'armoire pour en sortir le cadeau de Castiel. Il ignorait pourquoi il avait prit la peine de le cacher, il y avait peu de chance que le soldat ne rentre dans sa chambre de toute façon. Il revint dans le salon pour trouver Castiel assis sur le canapé, lui aussi un paquet dans les mains. Dean s'assit à côtéde lui et tendit son paquet en se mordant la lèvre:

- J'espère que ça te plaira...

Castiel leva les yeux au ciel, geste que Dean traduisit par "Bien sûr que ça me plaira". Castiel déchira le papier cadeau et découvrit le petit coffret imitation argent. Il rit nerveusement et souffla:

- C'est un peu tôt pour une demande en mariage, Dean...

Dean secoua la tête en souriant:

- Crétin. Ouvre le.

Castiel se fit un plaisir d'obéir et découvrit la montre que lui avait offert Dean.

- Wow, Dean...

Celui-ci s'agita et grimaça:

- J'espère qu'elle te plaît. J'ai choisi celle que j'aurais prise pour moi, mais...

- Elle est... Superbe. Tu as du payer une fortune pour ça...

- Non. Ouais... Mais on s'en balance.

Le sourire de Castiel se fit plus franc et il sortit la montre noire et l'enfila à son poignet gauche.

- Demande moi l'heure, demande moi l'heure, dit-il avec un sourire.

- D'accord... Quelle heure il est?

Castiel regarda fièrement sa montre et son sourire s'effaça:

- Dix heures neuf... Elle est pas vraiment à l'heure.

Il secoua la tête puis dit en tendant son paquet à Dean:

- Quoi qu'il en soit, joyeux Noël...

Il ouvrit rapidement le paquet pour en sortir un pendentif cuivré représentant une tête d'homme orné de cornes de boeuf. Castiel sauta sur l'explication avant que Dean n'ait pu demander quoi que ce soit:

- C'est Mitra, un Dieu hindoue. Il... Le vendeur m'a dit que ça portait chance et, après avoir fait quelque recherches, j'ai appris en plus que Mitra était le garant de l'amitié. J'ai pensé que c'était un peu l'idéal. Pour nous deux, je veux dire.

- Merci, Castiel...

Le soldat parut soulagé puis il baissa les yeux:

- Je voulais t'offrir un truc plus personnel, comme mes dogtags, mais j'en ai un peu besoin...

- Oui, enfin j'aimerais autant qu'elles te servent pas, si possible...

Castiel esquissa un sourire puis releva le nez:

- Il est pas si mal, ce Noël...

- Il n'y a pas de Noël pourri, avec Dean Winchester.

- Ça, j'en doute pas, répondit-il en riant.

Dean enfila le pendentif de Castiel et se leva en s'étirant:

- Okay, G.I. Joe... Je pense qu'il faudrait mieux qu'on file au lit.

Le soldat hocha la tête et se leva à son tour. Après un court passage dans la salle de bains, ils se retrouvèrent dans le couloir et Castiel se gratta nerveusement le cuir chevelu:

- Merci pour ce soir, Dean... Merci pour cette semaine, d'ailleurs.

- Minute, papillon, c'est que le deuxième soir...

Après un bref silence, Dean attira Castiel contre lui, à la grande surprise de celui-ci, et lui souffla dans les cheveux:

- Bonne nuit, Cas.

- Bonne nuit...

Puis ils se séparèrent pour aller chacun dans leur chambre. Castiel referma la porte de la chambre d'ami en souriant puis se maudit de réagir comme une adolescente. S'il y avait bien une chose qui ne signifiait rien, c'était cette étreinte. Même s'il avait arrêté de boire après l'incident du "tueur en série", Dean était toujours sous l'emprise de l'alcool, et ils étaient tous les deux fatigués. Non, ça ne voulait rien dire.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il se glissa sous les couvertures, Castiel avait bien du mal à s'en persuader.

_**TBC...**_

* * *

Pourquoi Dean préfère-t-il que Castiel ne se serve jamais de ses "Dogtags" (plaques d'identification militaires)? Parce que celles-ci fournissent l'identité du soldat, dans le cas où les circonstances de sa mort compromettraient la certitude de son identification. Et Dean a moyennement envie de voir Castiel se faire tuer. Voili.

.

Ouh, c'est plus court que je ne l'avais imaginé...

Okay, je suis pire qu'avec le chapitre d'avant vis à vis de ce chapitre. J'l'aime pas, en fait. Du tout. Donc je vais disparaître sans bruit, faire comme si tout cela n'était pas arrivé, et commencer à bosser sur le prochain qui devrait être mieux parce qu'il va _enfin_ se passer quelque chose. Amen.


	6. Chapter 6

Vous noterez peut être quelques différences dans les prochains chapitres, par rapport au premier, en ce qui concerne le milieu militaire. C'est normal. Je suis tombée sur des bêta-militaria qui m'aident, me relisent (enfin pas tous les deux ^^) et me corrigent sur ce sujet. Je fais de mon mieux pour que ça ne se ressente pas trop, mais j'ai passablement la flemme de tout changer. Quoi qu'il en soit, merci _**Téli**_ et son homme :D

Enfin bref. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Le soleil était déjà haut quand Dean ouvrit les yeux. Il entendit une succession de bruits sourds au dessus de sa tête, ce qui lui arracha un soupir. Les enfants de l'étage du dessus venaient sans doute d'ouvrir leurs cadeaux. Il s'étira longuement, jeta un oeil à son réveil et, voyant qu'il n'était pas encore dix heures, il se retourna, bien décidé à prolonger sa nuit.

Mais Castiel ne lui laissa pas cette opportunité.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, le faisant sursauter et le soldat entra en coup de vent. Il rejoignit la fenêtre en sautant sans aucune douceur sur le lit, bousculant violemment Dean au passage:

- Sors de là! Allez, on se bouge!

- Va te faire voir, Novak, grogna Dean en disparaissant complètement sous la couette, fuyant la lumière du jour.

- Au rapport, mec, c'est Noël!

- Au rapport toi-même, c'est _toi_ le soldat, ici...

Une sonnerie résonna dans le couloir, venant de la chambre d'amis, et Castiel se retourna vers Dean, dont la tête émergea de sous les couvertures. Le soldat haussa un sourcil et soupira:

- Tu as de la chance. Tu as beaucoup de chance, Winchester.

Il quitta la pièce, grimpant sur le lit et enjambant Dean une seconde fois, et se rua dans sa chambre pour saisir son téléphone avant que celui-ci ne bascule sur la messagerie vocale.

- Novak.

- Joyeux Noël, Eagle!

Castiel sourit en entendant la voix de son meilleur ami:

- Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, Max.

- Comment tu vas? Tes vacances se passent bien? Ton hôte est gentil avec toi?

- Ça va, répondit-il en se laissant tomber sur le canapé-lit toujours déplié. Il fait froid dans le coin. J'veux dire, on est plus habitué à ce temps là...

- C'est toi qui a voulu rentrer à Chicago. Il fait trente degrés à New York.

- Permet moi d'en douter.

- T'es pas là pour vérifier.

Castiel pouvait facilement imaginer la grimace qui avait accompagné la dernière phrase de Maxim.

- Et toi, comment ça va?

- Tu me manque, Cassie. Je suis perdu, sans toi.

- Sérieusement, Max.

- Sérieusement... D'accord. Noël s'est bien passé, Kate te passe le bonjour et Elliot a la grippe.

Il put entendre la voix de Katerine reprendre son mari:

- C'est pas la grippe!

- Ouais, soupira Maxim. Quoi qu'il en soit, le petit singe va pas fort.

- Merde, j'suis désolé. J'espère qu'il se remettra vite.

- C'est un gaillard. Comme son père.

Après un court silence, Sawyer enchaîna:

- Puisque tu as habilement contourné la question, je te la repose: ça se passe bien avec... heum... Heckler...?

- Winchester.

- Ouais. Je savais que c'était un truc de ce genre.

- Ça va. Ça se passe bien, mais je suis surpris que ça t'intéresse, en fait.

- Bien sûr que ça m'intéresse. Et... Le fait d'être chez ta mère... Enfin, tu sais.

- Max. Ça va. Arrête de t'inquiéter pour rien, s'il te plait.

- Bien. T'as été gâté pour Noël? Parce que moi non, figure toi.

Dean passa la tête par la porte et lui fit signe qu'il allait déjeuner. Castiel hocha la tête alors qu'il répondait à Maxim:

- Plutôt, oui. Et j'ai pas encore vu mon frère.

- T'as eu des nouvelles de lui? Tu le revois quand?

- Pas de nouvelles, non. Mais il doit être tôt, dans les Rocheuses. Je pense qu'on se reverra fin février.

- Ça craint que tu puisse pas passer Noël avec lui... J'aurais lâché femme et gosse pour être avec toi, à sa place.

Il entendit Katerine râler, ce qui lui arracha un sourire:

- C'est différent, Max, tu le sais, dit-il en se levant et en quittant la chambre d'ami. Je pouvais pas le priver de ses premières vacances avec sa petite amie...

- Et rater des vacances avec son petit frère...? C'est pas un truc que j'aurais fait.

Dean tendit un verre de jus de fruits à Castiel alors qu'il entrait dans la cuisine, et celui-ci le remercia d'un signe de tête:

- Tu es fils unique, Sawyer.

- C'pas une raison. Je vais devoir te laisser, Eagle. Je dois me préparer pour le traditionnel repas de famille post-réveillon de Noël. Pour être honnête, je suis pas d'attaque.

- Venant de toi, le contraire m'aurait étonné.

- Passe de bonnes vacances, Cas. Hésite pas à m'appeler, si tu as besoin. Et si ton Winchester te prend la tête, tu sais que tu peux toujours venir chez les Yankees.

Castiel envoya un sourire à Dean puis dit avant de raccrocher:

- J'y penserais, Max, merci. Joyeux Noël.

Il reposa son téléphone sur le plan de travail et précisa avant de boire son verre de jus d'orange:

- Mon meilleur ami.

- Tu n'as pas de compte à me rendre.

Castiel hocha les épaules puis demanda:

- Tu as prévu quoi pour aujourd'hui?

- Ça te dit un resto, ce soir?

- Un resto comme un rencard...?

Dean lui envoya une grimace qui lui arracha un rire:

- Je plaisante! Je suis partant pour le resto. Double rendez-vous?

- Quoi?

- Y'aura Ruby et Sam?

- Non. Ils sont chez les parents de Ruby pour la journée.

Dean termina son café cul sec et s'étira:

- Je suis prioritaire sur la douche.

- Quoi? J'étais levé en premier.

- C'est mon appart.

- Tu fais chier.

Dean esquissa un sourire et quitta la cuisine, ébouriffant les cheveux de Castiel au passage.

**xx-xx**

Cela ressemblait quand même énormément à un rencard. Dean avait choisi un restaurant trop chic pour un simple repas entre copains. Mais Castiel ne s'en était pas plaint. Il n'avait rien dit quand le serveur les installa dans un coin relativement intime. Et Dean ne l'avait pas contredit quand il avait insinué qu'ils étaient en couple. Oui, cela ressemblait définitivement un peu trop à un rencard. Et Castiel se surprenait à apprécier ça.

Alors qu'ils attendaient leur dessert, le soldat fronça les sourcils:

- Dean... Je pensais à un truc...

- Hm-hmm?

- Je sais pas ce que tu fais comme boulot.

Dean releva la tête:

- C'est vrai, ça. Je te l'ai jamais dit...

- Jamais.

- Je bosse dans un garage. C'est comme ça que j'ai eu l'Impala, d'ailleurs. Je l'ai retapée avec un collègue.

- Vraiment?

Il croisa le regard sceptique de Castiel et haussa les épaules:

- Quoi?

- J'aurais probablement été mécano si j'avais pas été soldat.

- T'aime avoir les mains dans le camboui?

- On peut dire ça, répondit-il en hochant la tête. J'ai commencé sur les scooters de mes copains, après ça a été nos voitures... Je me débrouille, quoi.

- Et maintenant, tu bidouilles les véhicules de l'armée...

- Non. Je suis pas officiellement le mécanicien, et ils refusent de me laisser m'approcher des véhicules. Je me contente de les regarder.

Le sourire de Dean s'élargit puis il dit:

- Un truc de dingue. On est fait pour être ensemble!

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent, un silence gêné s'installant entre eux, puis Dean s'éclaircit la gorge et se reprit:

- Enfin... Amicalement parlant, hein.

- Oui. Bien sûr. Quoi d'autre...?

Le serveur vint leur sauver la vie en leur apportant les desserts. Dean entama sa tarte aux pommes en demandant:

- Alors... C'est quoi, ton job, exactement?

Castiel haussa un sourcil puis répondit:

- Je sais pas trop, j'ai un numéro d'identification militaire sur mes dogtags... Ça doit vouloir dire que je suis militaire.

- Ho, je te remercie. Je me demandais pourquoi tu portais cet horrible uniforme en arrivant à l'aéroport... Tu m'as très bien compris.

- Non, justement.

- Si t'es pas mécano... Tu es juste soldat et tu glandes en attendant les combats? Tu fais le ménage?

Castiel sourit et secoua la tête puis retourna à la dégustation de sa glace:

- C'est moins intéressant que ça... Je m'occupe des papiers, principalement.

- Toi, dans l'administration? Wow, que d'aventures...

- Oui, mais au moins, j'ai pu rester sur le terrain pendant que mon genou se remettait. Et crois-moi, j'ai suffisamment d'aventures comme ça pendant les combats.

- Tu es gradé?

- Sergent.

Dean fronça les sourcils, clairement surpris:

- Sergent? Rien que ça?

- On grimpe vite, dans l'armée...

- Et béh... Tu fais ton petit chef, tu diriges les troupes et tout, alors?

- Pas vraiment, non.

Sentant la gêne du soldat, Dean préféra abandonner l'armée et dévier la conversation vers quelque chose de plus léger. Ils discutèrent vaguement d'un film que Dean avait vu la semaine précédente, puis la conversation glissa sur leurs frères respectifs.

- Tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec Sam.

- Ouais, soupira Dean. On a eu notre petite période de conflit à l'adolescence, mais c'est vite passé.

- Vous avez combien d'années d'écart?

- Quatre ans. Je suis l'aîné.

- C'est bizarre, mais ça se voit.

Dean sourit franchement:

- J'y peux rien, c'est un bébé... Et ton frère? Gabriel, c'est ça?

- Ouais. On a quatre ans d'écart aussi. Sauf que c'est moi le petit dernier.

- C'est vrai?! A en juger par ta première lettre, j'aurais juré que c'était toi l'aîné.

- Ouais... Gabe est un peu... il ne prend rien au sérieux. Je suis le plus posé des deux...

- Armée oblige?

Castiel hocha la tête en repliant nerveusement sa serviette:

- Un peu, ouais. Ça a été... houleux entre nous. C'est...

Il prit une profonde inspiration et se mordit la lèvre, avant de craquer et de continuer:

- Ma mère a été six ans avec mon père. Ils étaient très amoureux, de ce qu'elle nous en a raconté. Elle, elle l'était, en tout cas. Lui moins, sans doute. Il est parti le jour où elle lui a annoncé sa seconde grossesse. J'étais pas vraiment désiré. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que j'ai été moins aimé, au contraire. Ma mère n'a jamais fait de différence entre Gabe et moi. Elle nous a toujours raconté que notre père était un homme bien, elle a tout fait pour sauver l'image qu'on se faisait de lui. Ça a marché. Pour moi. Pendant longtemps, j'ai pensé que mon père était l'homme parfait, malgré le fait qu'il soit parti. Bien sûr, Gabriel n'était pas d'accord. C'était lui qui était le plus proche de la réalité... Ma mère m'avait dit qu'il était soldat. Comme il ne donnait pas signe de vie, j'ai pensé qu'il était mort au combat...

La voix de Castiel s'évanouit alors qu'il regardait fixement sa coupe de glace désormais vide. Dean appuya ses coudes un peu plus sur la table, se penchant un d'avantage vers le soldat de façon à être sûr que ce qu'ils disaient ne pouvait être entendu depuis la table voisine, puis demanda de son ton le plus compréhensif:

- C'est pour ça que tu t'es engagé? Pour faire comme lui?

Castiel étouffa un rire amer et secoua la tête:

- Je serais pas dans l'armée sans lui. Et puis, il y a deux ans de ça... Deux ans et demi, ma mère a jugé qu'on était assez grands et matures pour savoir la vérité sur lui. Et mon père n'a rien du héros militaire auquel j'avais pensé. Ou que j'aurais aimé avoir. C'était ce qu'on appelle un "looser". Il n'avait pas de travail, n'en avait jamais eu et n'avait pas l'intention d'en avoir... Quand elle lui a appris la grossesse, ma mère l'a supplié de trouver un travail. Il a refusé. Plusieurs fois. Et il est parti. Il a juste... Il a fuit ses responsabilités. Ce père que j'ai toujours imaginé en héros a en fait été le dernier des lâches. C'est... Déstabilisant. D'idéaliser quelqu'un comme ça et de voir son image détruite en quelques secondes.

Il avait repris sa serviette et s'était mis à jouer avec nerveusement:

- J'ai pensé à abandonner l'armée à ce moment là... Je me disais... Si la lâcheté est dans le sang, j'avais rien à faire là bas.

Dean posa une main sur celles du soldat pour arrêter son mouvement inquiet:

- Hey... Tu es loin d'être lâche. C'est pas une tare génétique...

Les yeux bleus de Castiel passèrent de leurs mains au visage de son ami puis se racla la gorge avant de continuer:

- Enfin, tout ça pour dire qu'à cause de ça, j'ai été longtemps opposé à mon frère. Lui qui avait vu clair depuis le début. On a repris une relation à peu près normale quelques temps après que ma mère ne nous ai dit la vérité. Mais on est bien resté... une grosse douzaine d'années sans être vraiment frères. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'on se débrouille pas trop mal. On est relativement proches, maintenant.

Dean se recula, séparant leurs mains, ravi de revoir un sourire sur le visage de Castiel:

- C'est une bonne chose que vous ayez fait la paix. Enfin, en tant que frère aîné, je peux imaginer ce que ça fait.

Le silence reprit ses droits mais il fut cette fois totalement décontracté, contrairement à ce qu'il avait été précédemment. Castiel avait tourné la tête à sa droite, observant la peinture qui décoré le mur auquel était collée leur table. Dean se perdit dans ses pensées alors qu'il le regardait. Sam avait raison, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis. Mais il en avait assez pour savoir que c'était différent avec Castiel. Parce qu'il ne se sentait pas aussi proche de Bobby ou d'Ash. Il n'avait pas constamment envie d'être avec eux. Il n'avait pas envie de passer des nuits blanches à discuter avec eux. Il n'avait pas de frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale quand il croisait leur regard. Son estomac ne se nouait pas quand il les touchait. Castiel était différent de ses autres amis. Trop différents. Cela l'effrayait.

Le soldat subitement la tête vers lui, l'air fatigué, et soupira:

- Ça te dit pas de rentrer...?

Dean hocha la tête et ils se levèrent à l'unisson. Ils se dirigèrent vers la caisse et Dean dit en sortant son portefeuille:

- Je t'invite.

- Dean...

- Pas de discussion. J'invite et c'est tout.

Castiel esquissa un sourire et dit en posant une main innocente dans le dos de son ami, une main innocente qui lui retourna les tripes:

- Je t'attends dehors.

Il ferma sa veste et sortit du restaurant. Il s'adossa à la façade et ferma les yeux, inspirant l'air froid de l'hiver de Chicago. Il n'aimait pas parler de son père. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait abordé le sujet avec Dean. Il leva la tête, paupières toujours fermées, et la commissure de ses lèvres tressaillit. Bien sûr qu'il savait pourquoi. Parce que Dean Winchester lui faisait perdre la tête. Il ouvrit les yeux et se trouva face au ciel noir d'encre. Il était moins impressionnant, vu d'ici, terni par les lumières de la ville. Son esprit gambergea jusqu'en Irak et ses étoiles si douloureusement visibles. Ces foutues étoiles qui lui rappelait qu'il était bien insignifiant, qu'il pouvait mourir à tout instant et que ça ne changerais rien, que le monde tournerait très bien sans lui. L'air froid, à moins que ce ne soit l'idée, lui arracha un frisson. Il soupira et ferma les yeux une autre fois, sentant une boule d'angoisse se loger dans son estomac. Il ne voulait pas rentrer en Irak.

Dean sortit du restaurant, se battant contre son jean pour remettre son portefeuille dans sa poche et, quand il leva les yeux, il aperçut Castiel, appuyé contre la devanture, la tête levée vers le ciel et les yeux fermés. Il s'approcha doucement et lui donna une tape affectueuse sur la joue. Le soldat tourna la tête vers lui et croisa son regard.

- T'es avec moi, Novak?

Il hocha la tête puis Dean souffla, en accompagnant ses mots d'un signe de tête vers le parking:

- Allez, viens. Je te ramène à la maison.

Castiel sourit et suivit son ami jusqu'à l'Impala.

**xx-xx**

La semaine se passa aussi vite que bien. Castiel ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà passé une meilleure permission. En six jours, ils avaient eu sept fous rires, vu trois films, passé des heures à discuter sans avoir peur d'être jugé par l'autre, ils s'étaient effleurés cinquante-sept fois, touchés vingt-quatre fois et Castiel s'était blotti une fois contre Dean, et il pouvait remercier _Love Actually _pour ça. Et en six jours, il n'avait eu qu'une seule nuit à cauchemars.

Et, alors qu'il regardait fixement son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain, en ce début de soirée du trente et un décembre, Castiel décida qu'il devait arrêter de se mentir et s'avouer une fois pour toute qu'il était tombé amoureux. Il soupira, se passant une main sur le visage puis s'éloigna du lavabo pour attraper sa chemise noire, qu'il enfila promptement. Il oublia délibérément de boutonner les trois premiers boutons, puis roula ses manches jusque sous ses coudes. Il entendit Dean frapper doucement à la porte de la salle de bain:

- Tu en es où, Cas?

Il lui ouvrit la porte et lui fit signe d'entrer:

- Entre, j'ai plus qu'à me coiffer.

Dean jeta un coup d'œil aux cheveux de Castiel et dit avec un sourire:

- T'as pas grand-chose à coiffer...

Catiel le bouscula d'un coup de hanche alors qu'il entrait dans la salle de bain en ricanant. Dean s'approcha du lavabo et commença à se brosser les dents en regardant Castiel s'étaler du gel sur les mains avant de les passer dans ses cheveux. Après qu'il se soit rincé et essuyer les mains, Dean coinça sa brosse à dents entre ses molaires et fit signe à Castiel de s'approcher, afin de reboutonner un des trois boutons ouverts, un regard de reproche sur son visage.

- Quoi? sourit le soldat.

Dean se rinça la bouche puis dit en rangeant sa brosse à dents:

- Tu veux ramener une fille, pas passer pour un désespéré...

Castiel grimaça, mais Dean n'eut pas eu l'occasion de le voir, retournant dans sa chambre pour se changer. Il n'avait pas encore eu le cœur de lui dire. Il avait eu mille fois l'occasion. "_Oh, tu sais, Juliet n'est pas mon genre... Mais je laisserais bien Mark dormir dans ma baignoire_". Entre autres. Pourtant ça le terrifiait. Il avait peur que s'il avouait à Dean qu'il préférait la branche au buisson, celui-ci ne s'éloigne de lui. Il préférait encore ruminer ça que de perdre la complicité qu'il y avait entre eux.

Mais, à côté de ça, s'il ne disait rien, il allait devoir passer la soirée à regarder Dean flirter avec une, voire plusieurs, jolies jeunes femmes pendant que Castiel se mourrait d'amour accoudé au bar.

Il soupira en jetant un dernier regard à son reflet. La nuit allait être longue.

**xx-xx**

C'était la soirée la plus longue que Castiel ait jamais passée.

Il ne s'était pas trompé en assumant que Dean passerait sa soirée à draguer. Il avait juste omis d'ajouter l'alcool dans son équation. Il lança un regard noir à Dean qui discutait avec la brune face à lui, lui replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille. La jeune femme portait une robe rouge bien trop courte pour être respectable, et Castiel ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'une telle tenue devrait être interdite par la loi.

Le soldat se retourna pour s'appuyer contre le bar et vida d'une traite son verre de tequila avant de faire signe au barman de lui en remettre un autre. Certes, lui aussi avait été abordé, plusieurs fois, par de très jolies femmes. Mais il les avait toutes repoussées. Il aurait repoussé n'importe qui. Sauf Dean.

Celui-ci le rejoignit au moment où le serveur lui tendait son verre. Il lui envoya un sourire rayonnant et se colla à lui pour lui glisser à l'oreille:

- Elle s'appelle Nikki.

Castiel haussa les sourcils, résistant à l'envie de s'appuyer d'avantage contre Dean:

- C'est un joli nom d'actrice porno, ça.

- Elle est chaude comme l'Enfer et ses yeux me supplient presque de la prendre sur ce bar.

Le soldat se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et, quand son ami s'éloigna pour retourner à sa "chasse", il vida cul-sec son nouveau verre d'alcool. Il n'en aurait probablement jamais assez. Il posa ses coudes sur le bar, le visage dans les mains, et secoua la tête. Dean l'avait bien atteint.

Une voix grave et enjôleuse derrière lui le fit sursauter:

- Trop de tequila?

Castiel se retourna, bien décidé à envoyer balader l'importun, mais sa réplique cinglante s'évanouit dans sa gorge. Le regard sombre de l'inconnu l'observait avec curiosité, ses cheveux noirs plaqués en arrière. Il était trop sexy pour être vivant. Même l'hétérosexuel le plus fier aurait pu l'admettre. Castiel n'oublia pas Dean. Mais il décida de le ranger dans un coin de son esprit et de profiter un peu. Car il ne se gênait pas pour ça, lui. Et, pour être honnête, il n'avait pas eu de relation sexuelle depuis bien trop longtemps.

Castiel sourit faiblement et, se souvenant que l'homme venait de lui poser une question, il s'éclaircit la gorge:

- Non. Pas trop, non.

Faux. L'inconnu sourit et dit en s'asseyant sur le tabouret de bar à côté du sien:

- Je peux t'en payer une autre, alors.

- Heu... Avec plaisir.

L'apollon interpella le serveur d'un claquement de doigt et s'exclama:

- Tu peux nous remettre deux tequilas, ici?! Une pour moi et une pour...

- Castiel, répondit-il à la question silencieuse. Cas.

- Nathan. Nate.

Il demanda, désignant la coupe de cheveux de Castiel:

- Soldat?

- Oui, répondit-il en passant la main sur son iroquoise.

- J'aime beaucoup.

- Les cheveux ou l'armée...?

Nathan s'approcha de lui et murmura, ses lèvres lui effleurant l'oreille:

- Les uniformes me font perdre la tête.

Castiel lâcha un souffle tremblant puis s'éclaircit la gorge:

- J'aurais dû venir en uniforme, alors...

Nate se mordit la lèvre en haussant les sourcils puis saisit un des verres que venait de leur servir le serveur.

- Je te propose de finir ce verre avant de rentrer chez toi... Et tu pourras me montrer à quoi il ressemble... Si tu arrives à le porter assez longtemps pour ça.

Il accompagna ses paroles d'un clin d'oeil provocateur et Castiel lui répondit par un sourire. C'est à ce moment qu'il se souvint. Il secoua la tête, comme pour s'éclaircir les idées et s'exclama:

- Oh, non! J'ai... Je vis pas seul et... Je pense que mon... _colocataire _va ramener quelqu'un aussi, alors...

- Hm, il vaut peut-être mieux aller chez moi si on veut éviter l'orgie.

Si ça pouvait leur éviter de croiser Dean, ce qui ferait sans doute tout capoter -sans mauvais jeu de mots- c'était préférable. Il hocha la tête et vida son verre avant de répondre:

- Ce serait aussi bien, oui.

- Tant pis pour l'uniforme, dit Nate en haussant les épaules.

Castiel aperçut du mouvement du coin de l'œil, puis un toussotement forcé leur fit tourner la tête. Dean observait Nathan d'un regard hargneux. Les yeux de ce dernier firent un rapide aller-retour entre les deux hommes puis désigna Dean:

- Petit ami...?

Castiel répondit à la place de Dean, avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche:

- Ami. Et colocataire.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, Cas? grogna Dean.

Nate dit un avec un sourire:

- Wow. Un peu possessif, ton colocataire.

- Toi, tu la ferme.

- Dean, le reprit Castiel. S'il te plaît.

- Quoi?! Ce mec veut de toute évidence te foutre dans son lit, Castiel!

- Et cette fille, là, Nikki, elle veut pas te mettre dans son lit, peut-être?!

Nathan grimaça et joua innocemment avec son verre, feignant de ne pas écouter la dispute.

- Ça n'a rien à voir. Ce gars... C'est... Il est pédé comme un phoque, Cas!

- Et alors?! Ça te pose un problème?!

Dean le dévisagea longuement, visiblement surprit. Nate grommela pour lui-même:

- Oh... Le colocataire n'était pas au courant, on dirait...

Castiel serra les dents nerveusement, ses muscles tressaillant sous sa peau. Dean relâcha les poings et son expression s'adoucit:

- Cas...

- Si tu permets, j'étais en pleine discussion avec Nathan, là.

- Oui, soupira Nate. Merci, _Dean_...

Celui-ci les regarda l'un après l'autre puis, sans réfléchir -et il mit ça sur le compte de l'alcool-, il saisit le col de chemise de Castiel et l'attira contre lui, scellant leur lèvres ensemble. Nathan les regarda, l'air déconcerté, puis soupira avant de se retourner et de chercher une nouvelle proie:

- Ouais... De rien, mec.

Dean s'éloigna légèrement de Castiel, leurs visages restant toujours à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, et sa prise sur la chemise du soldat se relâcha doucement. Castiel laissa échapper le souffle qu'il avait retenu et demanda d'une voix tremblante, sans quitter son ami des yeux:

- C'était quoi...?

- J'en sais rien, répondit-il sur le même ton. J'ai... Je...

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'endroit où c'était trouvé Nathan quelques secondes plus tôt.

- Tu étais jaloux.

- Je... Je crois.

- Et t'as trop bu.

- … ou pas assez.

- Alors ferme la.

Castiel glissa sa main derrière la nuque de Dean et l'attira contre lui dans un deuxième baiser. La surprise passée, Dean se colla à Castiel et une de ses mains lâcha sa chemise pour se poser à l'arrière du crâne du soldat, alors qu'ils approfondissaient le baiser. Castiel gémit faiblement alors que leurs langues entamaient une valse charnelle. Dean s'éloigna de lui, brisant leur étreinte, les laissant haletant et tremblant. Castiel pouvait sentir ses côtes trembler sous la force des battements de son cœur. Dean secoua la tête et s'éloigna avant de souffler:

- On devrait rentrer...

- Il est à peine onze heures...

Il esquissa un sourire et se rapprocha à nouveau de Castiel, sa main glissant le long de sa cuisse alors qu'il lui murmurer à l'oreille:

- Je me fiche de l'heure qu'il est. J'essaie juste de dire que faire l'amour dans un lieu public est puni par la loi...

Ces mots, et surtout la main de Dean qui continuait à monter dangereusement le long de sa jambe, firent augmenter considérablement le rythme cardiaque de Castiel. C'était mal. Ils étaient tous les deux sous l'emprise de l'alcool, Dean ne pensait probablement pas ce qu'il disait et ce serait un petit miracle s'ils se souvenaient de tout ça le lendemain. Mais, pour une fois, Castiel balança sa morale et n'écouta que son envie.

Dean fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir un billet de dix dollars qu'il balança nonchalamment sur le bar.

- Je doute que ça suffise...

- On s'en fout, répondit Dean en lui prenant la main pour l'entraîner dehors. Ils me connaissent, je paierais le reste à ma prochaine visite.

Ils n'étaient pas très loin de l'appartement. Le chemin du retour n'aurait pas dû leur prendre plus de quelques minutes, disons cinq, si on se basait sur leur taux d'alcool dans le sang. Mais avec Dean qui plaquait Castiel contre un mur tous les deux mètres, ils mirent plus d'un quart d'heure avant d'atteindre le bâtiment. Ils montèrent au premier étage rapidement, la main de Dean ne lâchant pas celle de Castiel, puis il plaqua le soldat contre la porte de l'appartement voisin du sien. Il retira le bas de sa chemise de son pantalon pour glisser ses mains froides contre les hanches de Castiel, tout en dévorant la peau de son cou à l'odeur musquée.

- Dean...

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, mais on pouvait facilement y déceler l'envie pressante de Castiel. Et Dean n'ignora pas la tension du soldat qu'il sentait contre sa cuisse. Il se frotta à lui, fermant les yeux et retourna à l'exploration de ses lèvres.

C'est à ce moment que la porte derrière Castiel s'ouvrit. Ils tombèrent tous les deux à la renverse, Dean se rattrapant sur les mains pour éviter d'écraser Castiel dans sa chute. Ils levèrent les yeux vers la femme qui avait ouvert la porte et qui les regardait désormais d'un air perdu quelque part entre la colère et l'effarement. Dean lui envoya un sourire moqueur:

- Bonsoir, Joy...

Castiel pencha légèrement la tête en arrière pour apercevoir un groupe de quelques personnes assis dans le salon sur lequel donnait la porte. Tous avaient un verre à la main et tous les regardaient, certains amusés, d'autres outrés. Une des femmes avaient les joues rouges, un sourire aux lèvres. La voix de Joy ramena l'attention du soldat sur elle:

- Winchester...

- C'est de bonne guerre, dit l'interpellé en se redressant avant de tendre la main vers Castiel.

Celui-ci la saisit et s'appuya largement sur l'aide de son ami pour se relever, tanguant légèrement une fois debout. Il s'accrocha à Dean qui affichait un sourire mi-béat, mi-stupide. Le jeune mécanicien continua, le même sourire sur les lèvres:

- Tu as pris part à mon réveillon de Noël, après tout.

Sur ces mots, il quitta l'appartement pour aller ouvrir sa propre porte. Castiel le regarda en se mordant la lèvre avant de se retourner vers Joy, puis vers ses invités:

- Je vous souhaite une bonne et heureuse année.

- Merci... Vous aussi, répondit un des convives.

Alors qu'il repartait vers Dean, il crut entendre une des femmes chuchoter: "L'année va bien commencer pour eux, on dirait", puis Joy claqua la porte derrière lui. Mais une chose était vrai, l'année allait merveilleusement bien commencer pour lui. Il rejoignit Dean, dans son appartement, cette fois, et celui-ci l'amena directement dans sa chambre. Il ne prit pas la peine d'allumer la lumière, le lampadaire devant sa fenêtre leur amenant une clarté suffisante pour ce qu'ils allaient faire, et s'assit sur le lit avant de saisir la ceinture de Castiel pour l'attirer vers lui. Le soldat se pencha pour l'embrasser -encore une fois, et ne plus jamais s'arrêter- l'obligeant à se laisser tomber en arrière sur le matelas, grimpant à califourchon au-dessus de lui. La façon dont il secoua les jambes pour se débarrasser de son pantalon aurait pu les faire rire s'ils n'étaient pas déjà occupés. Alors que les mains du soldat glissaient sur son torse pour aller trouver le bouton de son jean, Dean sépara leurs lèvres pour lui souffler:

- Ça fait une semaine que j'attends ça...

- J'attends ça depuis que tu m'as autorisé à passer les fêtes ici...

Dean se souleva légèrement pour permettre à Castiel de retirer son jean puis souffla en souriant contre la commissure de ses lèvres:

- Menteur...

- D'accord, depuis que j'ai vu ta photo...

Le sourire de Dean se transforma en un rire moqueur, qui fit place à un gémissement lorsque Castiel frotta leur bassins l'un contre l'autre. Le soldat aurait imaginé Dean plus violent, plus animal. Mais il n'était rien de tout ça. Il était probablement l'amant le plus tendre qu'il ait jamais eu jusqu'ici. La chemise de Castiel fut rapidement envoyée au pied du lit et, juste après qu'il ait retiré le tee-shirt de Dean, ce dernier sourit d'un air espiègle:

- C'est dommage que tu n'aies pas porté ton uniforme.

- Merde, qu'est-ce que vous avez avec ça...?

Dean eut du mal à trouver ses mots, alors que Castiel ondulait entre ses jambes et, _merde, _ils avaient intérêt à balancer vite fait ces boxers où il allait devenir dingue:

- Militaire...? Je sais pas... La force... Le pouvoir...

- Foutaise, souffla Castiel au creux de son coup. Tu es jaloux parce que mes jouets son plus gros que les tiens.

- Tu parles de tes armes? demanda Dean en se cambrant sous lui.

La main droite de Castiel se glissa entre eux pour aller pour aller jouer avec l'élastique du caleçon de son amant. Celui-ci secoua la tête en fermant les yeux:

- Je te conseille de pas jouer à ça avec moi.

- Quoi? Tu vas appeler l'Armée...?

La réplique cinglante de Dean mourut dans sa gorge alors que Castiel donnait un nouveau coup de reins. Il retint son gémissement et dit entre ses dents:

- Cas... Si tu veux pas que je vienne maintenant, il faudrait qu'on se calme...

Le sourire du soldat ne le rassura pas le moins du monde. Castiel lui retira son sous vêtement, mordillant doucement le cou de son amant. Dean, désormais nu comme un ver, lui prit les mains, enlaçant leurs doigts:

- Castiel... J'ai pas... Je sais pas comment...

Les lèvres du soldat remontèrent à son oreille et il souffla:

- Ça va aller... On y va doucement.

- T'as intérêt...

Castiel descendit lentement son visage le long du torse de son amant, semant un flot de baiser sur son chemin, sans pour autant séparer leur mains. Il aurait fallu être un idiot pour ne pas deviner ce qui allait suivre. Et, même complètement soûl, Dean était loin d'être un idiot. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés, lorsqu'il sentit le souffle de Castiel sur son érection. Il put presque sentir son sourire avant qu'il ne l'emprisonne tout entier entre ses lèvres, lui arrachant un inévitable soupir de plaisir. Dean détacha leur mains pour aller en glisser une à l'arrière du crâne de Castiel, alors que celle du soldat vint se faufiler contre les reins de Dean, le faisant se cambrer un peu plus encore.

Peut être à cause de l'alcool, ou peut être parce que Castiel était vraiment, _vraiment_, doué à ce qu'il était en train de faire, il ne sentit son orgasme arriver qu'une fois celui-ci extrêmement proche. Il n'eut pas le temps de prévenir Castiel, juste à peine le temps de gémir son nom en se mordant la lèvre, presque jusqu'au sang, alors qu'il se libérait dans la gorge du soldat. Il eut besoin d'une bonne minute pour reprendre ses esprit et rouvrir les yeux pour voir que le visage de Castiel était revenu à hauteur du sien, un demi-sourire accroché au lèvre:

- Tu es le bienvenu.

Dean esquissa un sourire, reprenant son souffle. Castiel bougea légèrement contre lui, et il sentit son érection contre sa hanche.

- Castiel...

- Ça va.

- Tu...

- Ça va, j'te dis...

Ils restèrent silencieux un petit moment, puis Dean glissa sa main contre le ventre de Castiel, jusque dans son boxer.

- Dean, souffla-t-il au creux de son cou.

- Laisse...

Sa main prit un mouvement de va-et-vient, d'abord lentement, puis il accéléra à mesure que Castiel se rapprochait du nirvana. Castiel se tendit contre lui, une main serrée contre l'épaule du mécanicien, les yeux fermés contre le cou de Dean, enivré tant par les mouvement hypnotiques de la main de son amant que par son odeur, tout autour de lui, contre lui. C'était plus érotique que toutes les fois où il avait fait l'amour à quelqu'un. Réunies. Rien que le fait de voir Dean jouir aurait pu le mener à l'orgasme. C'était différent avec lui. Avec Dean Winchester.

Castiel se tendit contre son amant alors qu'il sentait la jouissance glisser en lui, se libérant entre les doigts de Dean, et celui ci jura reconnaître son prénom dans la plainte qui s'échappa de ses lèvres. Castiel resta un long moment sur Dean, sans qu'un mot ne fut échangé, dans le clair-obscur de la saint sylvestre, au silence perturbé par les cris de joies résonnant dans la rue. Dean crut que Castiel s'était endormi, mais celui-ci finit par grogner:

- J'ai froid...

Dean hocha la tête, sentant la chair de poule hérisser les poils de ses bras. Sa main glissa le long du dos de Castiel, puis il le poussa doucement avant de soulever la couette et de s'y glisser, invitant le soldat à le rejoindre d'un regard. Celui-ci s'exécuta bien volontiers, se collant instinctivement contre son amant. Dean passa un bras sous ses épaules, l'autorisant à poser la tête contre son torse, alors que sa main lui caressait distraitement l'épaule. Castiel se blottit un peu plus contre lui et Dean l'embrassa sur le front, à la naissance de ses cheveux, et garda ses lèvres là, alors qu'il murmurait:

- Bonne année, Cas...

Le soldat sourit et lui répondit dans un souffle:

- Bonne année à toi aussi.

Il put voir le ventre de Dean se contracter alors qu'il retenait un petit rire:

- Je ne me fais pas trop de soucis à ce sujet...

Un sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres et, après ça, ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux, écoutant les cris des fêtards dans la rue et, parfois un rire venant de l'appartement de Joy, les menant dans les bras de Morphée.

_**TBC...**_

* * *

_****_Voilà, voilà...

J'ai eu du mal avec le lemon, m'y suis reprise à deux fois, avec l'aide courageuse de Téli. Mais bon, il est là, tout le monde est content.

Le prochain chapitre n'arrivera probablement pas avant les vacances (parce que j'ai partiel dans 10 jours), par contre, vous me reverrez demain et mercredi pour Impala et Freak Show (dans cet ordre).


	7. Chapter 7

Nouveau Kapitre!

On remerciera fort fort du fond du coeur Téli qui m'a débloquée, relue, rerelue, corrigée, encouragée, déconcentrée avec des soldat et des fanarts, et à qui on doit aussi la nouvelle image de fic (oui, oui, c'est Castiel. Si vous cliquez dessus, vous la verrez en plus grand, tellement c'est bien la technologie)

On remercie aussi Jeff, homme de Téli, qui nous a bien éclairées de son expérience de militaire (enfin surtout moi, Téli savait déjà, elle)

On ne remercie pas la gastro et la grippe qui m'ont salement collée pendant les deux dernières semaines.

J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année. Oh, et BONNE ANNEE 2013! (Comme ça, c'est dit)

* * *

**Janvier 2006**

Il avait su dès la seconde où il s'était réveillé, avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, que cette journée allait être longue. Une douleur sourde frappait sa tempe gauche, et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne se réveille à son tour, il aurait juré que son estomac avait été retourné avec autant de délicatesse que la peau d'un lapin fraîchement tué, et il était à peu près certain que le moment où il reprendrait sa place et sa forme initiale allait être un sale moment pour ses toilettes. Il posa son avant bras sur ses yeux fermés en soupirant. Son estomac convulsa lorsqu'il prit conscience du goût on ne peut plus désagréable de l'alcool sur sa langue.

- Oh, super... croassa-t-il.

Il laissa tomber son bras et se risqua à ouvrir un oeil. Le ciel était couvert par d'épais nuages gris ce qui, Dieu merci, n'accentua pas son mal de crâne. Il jeta un regard sur sa droite pour voir que le lit était vide. Castiel était déjà levé. Il ferma de nouveau les yeux avant qu'une vague de panique ne le secoue: Et s'il était trop tard? Si Castiel était déjà parti, ne voulant pas réveiller Dean, soit parce qu'il dormait trop profondément, soit parce qu'il était trop gêné parce qu'il s'était passé entre eux la veille, et qu'il était déjà en route vers l'Irak?

Dean se redressa violemment, jetant un regard à son réveil. Il regretta immédiatement son geste. Parce qu'il n'était que neuf heures et que l'avion de Castiel ne décollait qu'à quatorze heures trente, parce que son mal de crâne profita du mouvement pour se transformer en une diabolique torture, et parce que son estomac profita de sa poussée d'adrénaline, du mouvement et du mal de crâne pour se retourner comme un gant. Dean se leva d'un bond et se rua dans la salle de bain et se laissa tomber à genoux devant la cuvette des toilettes. Il sentit sa nausée remonter de son estomac vers sa gorge, mais rien ne vint. Une fois qu'il fut certain qu'il ne vomirait pas, il souffla profondément avant de se lever précautionneusement:

- Okay... Pas de mouvements brusques, Dean...

Après avoir pris le temps d'enfiler un caleçon et un pantalon de jogging, et après s'être lavé les dents pour se débarrasser du goût fantôme du whisky qu'il avait tant chéri lors de la soirée précédente, Dean se dirigea d'un pas hésitant vers la cuisine. Alors qu'il y entrait, Castiel lui jeta un regard, assis sur un des tabourets de bar devant le plan de travail et vêtu de son jean de la veille et d'un sweat à capuche trop grand que Dean reconnut comme étant sa propriété. Sans un mot, le soldat saisit la canette de soda devant lui et la lui tendit. Dean sourit et dit, la voix toujours éraillée, en s'asseyant près de lui, saisissant la boisson:

- Oh, Seigneur... Tu sais comment gérer une gueule de bois.

- Aucun mérite. J'ai trouvé ça dans ton frigo, répondit-il en se levant pour aller jeter sa propre canette, désormais vide. J'ai pas trouvé les aspirines, par contre.

- Oh... Elles sont quelque part dans la salle de bain. Je suppose...

Castiel jeta un coup d'oeil au couloir puis dit en revenant s'asseoir:

- Ça attendra que j'aille me doucher.

Dean bu son soda en silence avant de demander:

- Tu veux manger quelque chose?

Castiel lui répondit d'un regard noir:

- Tu te trouve drôle, Winchester?

- Je sais pas, moi, tu étais moins déchiré que moi, hier soir.

Le soldat haussa un sourcil et Dean se tourna vers lui, levant les yeux au ciel:

- J't'en prie, dis moi que tu étais moins déchiré que moi...

- Vu notre état ce matin, je dirais qu'on était ex eaquo.

- Putain... J'arrête de boire.

Castiel esquissa un sourire et attrapa un des cordons de capuche de son sweat et se mit à jouer nerveusement avec.

- Heum... Dean?

- Quoi?

- Est-ce que... Tu te souviens d'hier soir...?

La canette de soda s'immobilisa quelque part entre le plan de travail et les lèvres de Dean, alors que celui-ci dévisageait Castiel:

- Pour tout te dire, je ne me souviens pas du nom de cette fille que j'ai dragué... Mais il me semble pas que ce soit très important, vu que... Tu te souviens de la soirée, pas vrai?

Les iris bleus accrochèrent silencieusement les verts pendant plusieurs secondes, et Dean sourit faiblement:

- Tu te rappelle, hein...?

- Je me rappelle. Je veux juste savoir... Est-ce que tu regrette...? Parce que je... Il est possible que tout ça ait été sérieux, pour moi. Enfin, pas sérieux "_sérieux_", mais... C'était pas...

Dean sourit plus franchement puis vida sa canette avant de répondre:

- Non, Cas. Je ne regrette pas. Je ne regrette rien de ce qui s'est passé entre nous hier soir. Sauf peut être notre pseudo dispute à cause de ce mec, là... J'ignorais franchement tes interêts sexuels avant ça, j'aurais autant aimé l'apprendre autrement.

- Mais toi, tu es pas homosexuel.

- Définitivement pas.

- Alors nous deux, on est...

Dean se massa les tempes et l'interrompit:

- Je sais pas ce qu'on est, Cas. Ecoute, on peut pas parler de ça un autre jour? Parce que j'ai une perceuse qui a prit ma boîte cranienne pour un mur en plâtre là...

- Je m'en vais aujourd'hui...

- Et ça a vraiment besoin d'être rêglé aujourd'hui? On a vraiment besoin d'étiqueter ça maintenant? On peut pas juste profiter de ta dernière journée ici, sans nous prendre la tête?

Castiel haussa les épaules en se mordant la lèvre:

- Je suppose que si...

- Alors faisons ça...

Il se leva et allait jeter sa canette vide quand il se retourna vers Castiel:

- Je te préviens, pas de rapports sexuels, je suis pas au meilleur de ma forme, les lendemains de cuite...

Le soldat grimaça puis dit avec un sourire:

- Je crois que mon estomac se suiciderais rien qu'à l'idée.

- Parfait! Je vais prendre ma douche.

**xx-xx**

Dean était affalé sur son canapé, regardant la télévision qui n'avait pas grand chose à lui proposer de vraiment intéressant. Il avait cessé de zapper quand il avait noté que le changement rapide d'image lui redonnait la nausée, et était resté sur une rediffusion de Miami Ink. Le vombrissement aigu des machines à tatouer n'arrangeait pas vraiment son mal de tête, mais c'était toujours mieux que les niaiseries qu'il avait pu croiser sur d'autres chaînes.

Il ne tourna pas la tête quand Castiel le rejoignit dans le salon, se laissant tomber à côté de lui en soupirant. Dean se frotta l'oeil en grimaçant avant de dire:

- J'veux un tatouage.

- Tu dis ça seulement parce que tu regarde des types se faire tatouer.

- Non. Je veux vraiment un tatouage...

Il sentit le regard de Castiel sur lui pendant un moment, puis il le bouscula avec son genou:

- Quoi? T'aime pas les mecs tatoués?

Les deux hommes bougèrent en même temps, sans se concerter. Dean glissa sur le dos, un bras derrière sa nuque et Castiel s'installa entre ses jambes, la tête contre sa clavicule. Il sentit la main de son -quoi? Ami? Petit Ami? Il ne savait même plus- compagnon glisser sous son tee shirt et se poser au creu de ses reins.

- Et tu voudrais te tatouer quoi?

- Je sais pas, Cas...

Ils ne dirent plus rien après ça, d'un commun accord. Castiel jouait d'un air absent avec le pendentif qu'il lui avait offert, alors que Dean observait les tatoueurs sur l'écran, respirant l'odeur des cheveux du soldat, encore humides de la douche qu'il venait de prendre. Après de longues minutes, Dean soupira:

- Détends toi, Cas... Il nous reste quatre heures.

Le soldat hocha la tête mais ne se décontracta pas pour autant. Il tourna légèrement la tête, respirant l'odeur de Dean et faisant de son mieux pour ne pas trembler:

- J'ai pas envie de retourner en Irak...

- J'avais cru comprendre...

- J'imaginais pas que ça m'angoisserait autant.

Dean baissa les yeux vers lui:

- Angoissé? A ce point?

Castiel leva la tête, croisant son regard:

- Je pars pas au bord d'une piscine à boire des cocktails, Dean... Je pars à la guerre. Tuer des gens et éviter de l'être.

- Je sais bien, Cas... Ça me stresse aussi...

Le soldat reposa la tête sur son torse et murmura:

- Je pourrais rater mon avion. Et tout les avions suivants...

Dean esquissa un sourire et secoua la tête:

- Désertion? Tu risque quoi, pour ça?

- Cher. Très cher, même.

- Dommage. J'aimais l'idée.

Castiel ferma les yeux, clairement nerveux. Dean baissa le son de la télévision et dit à voix basse, sa main gauche chatouillant les reins de son soldat:

- Quand j'étais gosse, ma mère me chantait "_Hey Jude_" pour me calmer ou m'endormir.

- Est-ce que ça sous-entend que tu es prêt à me chanter quelque chose?

- Je dis juste que si tu en a besoin, je le ferais. Pour peu que c'est pas une comptine à la con ou du Britney Spears...

Castiel sourit puis resta silencieux une bonne minute avant de demander:

- Pourquoi "_Hey Jude_"?

- C'était sa chanson préférée des Beatles.

- Dean...?

L'intéressé tourna la tête, lui faisant comprendre qu'il l'écoutait.

- Tu peux me parler de ta mère...?

Dean remua légèrement sous lui, visiblement gêné:

- C'est pas... C'est pas vraiment un sujet que j'aime aborder, tu sais...

Castiel ne dit pas un mot, mais il était évident qu'il attendait une réponse. Dean soupira et dit en secouant la tête:

- J'ai très peu de souvenirs d'elle, en fait. J'étais gosse quand... Sam avait tout juste six mois. Mon père m'a réveillé en catastrophe et m'a mis mon frère dans les bras, en m'ordonnant de quitter la maison sans me retourner. C'est qu'une fois dehors que j'ai vu la maison en feu. Et mon père a finit par nous rejoindre. Sans ma mère...

- Je suis désolé, Dean...

- J'aurais aimé la connaître mieux, continua-t-il. De ce que nous racontait mon père sur elle... Il était très amoureux.

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, et Castiel en profita pour souffler:

- Je suis sûr qu'elle vous aimait énormément.

Dean baissa les yeux sur lui, sa main contre son dos le serrant un peu plus contre lui:

- J'en suis certain. Elle était très... Cas, c'est quoi, ça?

Le soldat releva la tête pour voir de quoi il parlait. Les yeux verts étaient rivés sur la base de sa nuque, légèrement découverte du tee shirt un peu trop grand qu'il portait, et il devina aussitôt de quoi il parlait.

- Oh... J'espère que toi, tu aime les hommes tatoués.

Dean sourit et se redressa vivement, forçant Castiel à se rasseoir, et passa le tee shirt par dessus la tête du soldat pour apercevoir son tatouage. Il représentait un aigle aux ailes effilées, tournées vers le ciel -ou, en l'occurence, vers la nuque de Castiel. Sous l'oiseau était inscrit une phrase dans une langue que Dean ne reconnut pas. Son enthousiasme fit rire doucement Castiel, désormais torse nu, les mains de Dean le tenant par les épaules.

- Pourquoi je savais pas, ça...?

- Parce que tu ne me l'as jamais demandé. Et parce qu'hier, on est resté en face à face.

- Ça aurait été une agréable surprise, si tu veux mon avis. Ça veut dire quoi, ça?

Castiel sourit avant de répondre:

- "J'aime manger des épinards au petit déjeuner"...

Dean lui envoya une pichenette sur l'oreille et gronda:

- Je suis sérieux, Cas.

- D'accord... T'as aucun humour. C'est de l'énochien. Mais c'est une citation de Platon. "Seuls les morts ont vu la fin de la guerre".

- Sympa, sympa... Et pourquoi l'aigle? Quelque chose à voir avec le symbole patriotique?

Dean sentit le soldat hésiter avant de lui répondre:

- C'est mon surnom, Eagle. Diminutif d'Eagle Eye, même.

- Eagle Eye, rien que ça. Tu te bats à l'arc et aux flèches?

- C'est _Hawk_eye, ça.

- Alors... Pourquoi l'aigle?

Castiel resta silencieux, ce qui éveilla la curiosité de Dean:

- S'il te plait, Cas! Pourquoi un aigle?

- C'est pas... J'ai pas l'habitude d'en parler. C'est soit les gens me connaissent et ils n'ont pas besoin de demander, soit ils ne me connaissent pas, et ils ne valent pas la peine de le savoir.

- Je ne vaux pas la peine, alors...? demanda Dean en haussant un sourcil.

Les yeux bleus de son ami -amant, il avait du mal à se mettre ça dans la tête- croisèrent les siens et il laissa tomber sa tête contre son épaule:

- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Loin de là.

La main de Dean glissa sur le tatouage de Castiel, et ses doigts partirent s'égarer sur sa nuque aux cheveux ras, que le soldat avait sans doute retondu le matin même.

- Pourquoi tu refuses de me le dire?

- C'est pas... C'est juste que ça va entraîner des choses... Que je suis pas sûr d'encaisser.

Le jeune mécanicien posa les lèvres sur le front de Castiel, voulant se montrer rassurant. Le soldat soupira et ferma les yeux:

- Je suis tireur de précision.

Dean sourit contre son iroquoise:

- Je jugerais de ça par moi même, le moment venu.

Castiel releva la tête une fois de plus, ses yeux bleus si sérieux que le sourire de Dean fondit sur ses lèvres:

- Quoi?

- Je suis sérieux. Je suis tireur de précision.

Dean fronça les sourcils et souffla:

- Sniper...?

- Sniper, tireur d'élite... C'est _aussi_ comme ça qu'on nous appelle.

Le jeune mécanicien sentit une douce chaleur inonder sa poitrine, un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis que Samuel avait obtenu son diplôme. Et pourtant, il savait le reconnaître entre mille. Fierté. Il se retourna légèrement vers Castiel d'un air incrédule, alors que celui-ci se laisser tomber contre le dossier du canapé:

- Un sniper... Le genre... Jude Law dans Stalingrad?

Castiel grimaça et le corrigea:

- Le genre un peu moins seconde guerre mondiale, mais ouais.

Dean siffla entre ses dents, impressionné.

- Pourquoi tu m'en a pas parlé avant, Cas...?

- Parce qu'il y a certaines choses dont je ne suis pas fier.

- Déconne pas. _Moi, _je suis fier. De toi. Non seulement tu es un soldat, mais t'es un putain de sniper, mec.

Castiel baissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre. Forcément. Il s'était attendu à ça. Dean était fier. Comme Gabriel était fier, comme sa mère l'avait sans doute été. Il avait espéré que Dean soit différent, qu'il comprenne un minimum de quoi ils étaient en train de parler. Il ne pouvait même pas lui en vouloir. Les gens, tout le monde, les imaginaient en héros, eux les planqués de précision. Il n'avait rien d'héroïque dans ce qu'il faisait. Il croisa de nouveau les yeux verts de Dean et se gifla mentalement. Non, il n'était pas comme les autres. C'était _Dean_. Il comprendrait, pour peu qu'il prenne la peine d'essayer de lui expliquer.

- Tu te souviens, à Noël, quand je t'ai dit que j'étais un tueur en série...? Tu m'as dit que c'était pas vrai...

- Et je le pense toujours, Cas. Le fait que tu sois un tireur d'élite ne change pas grand chose à ça.

Le soldat secoua la tête et joua nerveusement avec sa montre, celle que Dean lui avait offert:

- J'ai du mal à croire ça, tu sais...

- Tu sais pas ce que c'est Dean.

- T'es un tireur d'élite, putain!

- Y'a pas de tireur "d'élite". Je suis pas "l'élite" de quoi que ce soit. J'ai la chance d'avoir de bons yeux et un self control à toute épreuve. Les mecs sur le front, ceux qui rampent dans la boue, ceux qui ne se détournent pas de leur mission, quand bien même ils entendent les balles siffler autour d'eux. Ces gars là, c'est des vrais héros. Moi j'suis un planqué. Un putain de planqué avec une tenue qui ferait rougir Chewbacca pour qu'on me confonde avec le paysage. Et avant que t'ai le temps de te rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, avant même que tu entende le coup de feu, ta cervelle repeindra les murs. Mais ça, par contre, ce sera grâce à moi. Il y a aucune gloire dans ce que je fais. Aucune.

Dean le dévisagea d'un air hébété. Castiel avait parlé à une vitesse impressionnante et sa colère était aisément perceptible dans ses mots, mélée à sa honte. Il essaya de le rassurer d'une voix tremblante sous l'émotion de ce qu'il venait d'entendre:

- Castiel... Tu es au service de notre pays. C'est les ordres. Et, si tu le fais, je suis sûr que c'est pour une bonne raison...

- Au nom de mon pays, j'abats des mecs qui ne savent pas que j'existe...

Dean se rapprocha de lui et Castiel soupira:

- J'ai pas envie d'y retourner, Dean... J'en ai marre de vivre ça, d'apercevoir leur vie dans la lunette de mon fusil, de savoir la couleur de leur yeux, savoir s'ils sont mariés, s'ils ont l'air heureux... J'en ai marre d'avoir le pouvoir de leur prendre ça d'une pression du doigt. Et de le faire.

- J'comprends...

Et c'était vrai. Il comprenait mieux, maintenant que Castiel avait exprimé ça, ce que son soldat pouvait ressentir. Il ne pouvait que l'imaginer, bien sûr. Mais maintenant qu'il savait, il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le soutenir.

- Et, quand j'y serais, continua Castiel, l'automatisme reprendra le dessus. J'y réfléchirais plus. Je reprendrais mon fusil et je tirerais encore. Parce qu'une fois sur le terrain, c'est tout ce qu'on attend de ceux qui portent cet uniforme.

C'est pour cela que Castiel aurait préféré rester à Chicago. Parce qu'ici, il était Castiel Novak, vaguement militaire, certes, mais pas cet automate patriotique. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas le choix. La demie-journée qu'il leur restait passa bien trop vite et Castiel se retrouva devant le canapé-lit qui dans lequel il avait dormi pendant les dix derniers jours, à boucler son sac. Dean le rejoignit en silence, s'appuyant contre le chambranle de la porte, et il l'observa sans un mot. Castiel avait enfilé son uniforme, moins la veste, qui attendait sagement son tour dans l'entrée, et Dean pouvait observer à loisir les muscles de son dos, mis en valeur par son tee-shirt réglementaire. Le soldat se sentit observé et se retourna, croisant le regard de Dean.

- Quoi?

Les yeux verts glissèrent sur le torse du soldat et Dean haussa les sourcils en secouant la tête:

- Rien. Rien du tout.

Castiel soupira et dit en enfilant ses plaques, qu'il glissa sous son tee shirt:

- Arrête avec l'uniforme, Dean.

- J'y peux rien! Tu t'es vu?

Castiel lui jeta un regard amusé et bomba le torse:

- Je sais.

Dean sourit plus franchement, l'espace d'une seconde, avant de reprendre son sérieux:

- Ça va aller...?

- Une fois là-bas, oui, soupira Castiel... On devrait pas tarder... J'voudrais pas rater mon avion.

Parce que si c'était le cas, il n'aurait pas la force de prendre le suivant. Il lança son sac sur son épaule et les deux hommes se rendirent dans le couloir. Avant que Castiel n'ait eut le temps d'attrapper sa veste camouflage, Dean lui saisit le poignet et l'attira contre lui. Le soldat ne se fit pas prier et il se colla à lui, s'enivrant de son odeur.

- Ça va aller, Cas. Tu vas très bien t'en sortir. Aussi bien que jusqu'à maintenant, d'accord? Ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière ne change rien. Je ne change rien. Tu es un excellent soldat.

Castiel sourit contre son cou:

- Comment tu peux le savoir...? Tu ne m'as jamais vu combattre.

Dean s'éloigna légèrement, juste assez pour effleurer ses lèvres:

- Je le sais.

D'une main, il attrapa la patrol cap de Castiel et la lui vissa sur la tête avant de s'éloigner et de saisir ses clés de voitures:

- En avant, marche, Sergent.

**xx-xx**

Le voyage jusqu'à l'aéroport avait été trop silencieux pour être naturel. Alors qu'ils avaient passés la majeure partie du séjour de Castiel à discuter, plaisanter et rire, ils restèrent aussi calme l'un que l'autre, Dean se concentrant sur la route pour éviter de penser à autre chose, et Castiel les yeux rivés sur la vitre, tentant de faire taire l'angoisse qui commençait à poindre au creux de son ventre.

Quand Dean stoppa le moteur de l'Impala sur le parking de l'aéroport, Castiel cru qu'il allait être malade. Dean passa une main dans ses cheveux et dit:

- Tu sais, on devrait éviter d'être trop... démonstratifs, une fois à l'intérieur. Je doute que les soldats...

- Ouais. Je comprends... C'est juste...

Il haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers Castiel:

- Quoi?

Le soldat saisit la manche de la veste de Dean et l'attira vers lui, réunissant leurs lèvres. La langue du mécanicien rejoignit rapidement la sienne alors que sa main remontait sur sa cuisse. Castiel gémit contre ses lèvres, voulant l'arrêter, mais Dean prit cela pour un encouragement et ne stoppa nullement ses caresses. Castiel détourna légèrement la tête, et souffla:

- Dean... S'il te plaît...

Les mains du mécanicien s'attaquèrent à la ceinture de son treillis. Castiel du compter sur sa raison pour arrêter son geste. Dean leva sur lui un regard assombri de désir et de frustration:

- Cas...

- Je crois pas que ce soit le moment, Dean...

- Je sais, mais...

Ils se regardèrent un moment en silence, puis Dean se recula en soupirant. C'était plus dur qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Et Castiel n'avait pas encore quitté le sol américain. Il hocha la tête et ils prirent quelques instant pour se calmer avant de descendre de la voiture à contrecoeur. A contrecoeur, parce qu'une fois dehors, ils n'étaient rien d'autres que de bons amis. Et Dean n'avait pas envie de dire au revoir à un simple ami. Castiel récupéra son sac et ils se dirigèrent vers l'aéroport.

Une fois à l'intérieur, l'angoisse de Castiel, qui s'était vaguement tue après le baiser de Dean, reprit ses droits dans son estomac, et la nausée revint de plus belle. Il inspira profondément, espérant qu'elle passe, mais lorsqu'ils s'assirent sur les sièges peu confortables, attendant l'embarquement, elle était toujours sauvagement accrochée à sa gorge. Les yeux azur du soldats se posèrent sur la jambe de Dean qui remuait nerveusement à côté de la sienne. Il était au moins aussi angoissé que lui. Angoissé de ne pas le voir revenir. Lui au moins, n'aurait pas à subir ce qu'il se passait en Irak.

Dean releva subitement le nez et demanda:

- T'as une photo de moi, hein?

- Oui. Celle que tu m'as envoyée. Avec le type bizarre qui fait de la guitare.

- C'est pas un type bizarre, c'est un bon copain à moi, okay?

- Si tu veux... Pourquoi tu me demande ça?

- Tu devrais la garder avec toi... Quand tu partiras sur le terrain.

Castiel sourit et s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise, effleurant la main de Dean qu'il ne pouvait pas tenir en public:

- J'avais déjà prévu de faire ça, figure toi.

Dean lui rendit son sourire et sa jambe cessa de trembler:

- Tu m'en enverras une autre. C'est pas une question. Je veux te voir avec ta tenue de terrain. Tu sais, gilet pare-balles, fusil et tout le bazar.

- Je t'enverrais ça. Promis, répondit Castiel en souriant.

La main de Dean glissa entre eux, ses doigts chatouillant discrètement sa cuisse au passage:

- Tu vas bien t'en tirer.

- _On _va bien s'en tirer.

Ils n'échangèrent plus que de rares mots, après ça, tous les deux trop stressés pour parvenir à rassurer l'autre. Si le malaise de Castiel avait été à peu près supportable jusque là, il s'installa plus franchement lorsque une voix féminine et légèrement mielleuse annonça par les hauts parleurs que son vol était prêt à l'embarquement porte sept. Il se prit la tête dans les mains, tremblant légèrement, et ferma les yeux. Le souffle de Dean lui chatouilla l'oreille:

- Détends toi, Cas... Ça va.

Il avait pu deviner rien qu'au ton de sa voix qu'il était lui même loin d'être détendu. Castiel respira un grand coup puis se leva, ses jambes miraculeusement stables, rapidement imité par Dean. Celui-ci se gratta nerveusement la nuque:

- C'est le moment où je dois te souhaiter bon courage, je crois.

- Je crois, ouais...

Dean attira Castiel contre lui dans une étreinte un peu moins virile qu'elle n'était censée l'être. Il sentit les doigts du soldat se resserrer légèrement sur sa veste et, alors qu'il s'éloignait, il ne put s'empêcher de renifler doucement. Castiel lui jeta un regard attristé et secoua la tête:

- Non, Dean...

Le mécanicien leva les yeux au ciel, tentant de renvoyer ses larmes d'où elles venaient:

- Je sais, c'est juste... Le pessimiste en moi a peur de pas te voir revenir...

Castiel le serra de nouveau contre lui, moins longtemps cette fois, et Dean souffla:

- Soit prudent, j't'en prie.

- Je te promet. Je garderais un oeil sur l'ennemi.

- Ha. Très drôle, _Eagle_.

Castiel sourit tristement et, alors que la voix réitérait son appel, il s'éclaircit la gorge:

- Hem... Je devrais... Je devrais filer.

- Ouais. Va pas rater ton vol.

- Fais attention à toi. Je peux t'appeler demain, une fois au convoi. Si tu veux. On sera pas en Irak avant mercredi...

- Ouais. Fais ça.

Dean hocha la tête et Castiel s'éloigna vers la porte d'embarquement. Il ne le quitta des yeux pas une seule seconde, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision. Tout ça allait lui manquer. Terriblement. Castiel, ses blagues plus ou moins drôle, leur discussions, leur fou rires, leur nuit, l'odeur de Castiel flottant vaguement dans l'appartement...

Dean se frotta le visage en soupirant puis, enfournant ses mains dans les poches de sa veste, il tourna le dos à la porte d'embarquement pour retourner sur le parking, l'estomac déjà retourné d'inquiètude pour Castiel alors que celui-ci n'avait même pas encore quitté le sol américain.

* * *

Voilààà!

J'vous aime toujours pareil, je fais de mon mieux pour écrire, mais l'inspiration me dit un peu "merde", en ce moment.


End file.
